My Sisters, the Werewolves
by Metalbrony823
Summary: Lincoln suddenly gets himself in a heavy pickle when his sisters turn into werewolves after saving him from a wolf attack on a camping trip, and he is biting off more than he can chew. Can he cure them all? Or will they be werewolves forever?
1. Chapter 1

A place called Mt. Lunatique National Forest, a perfect camping ground for anyone close to Royal Woods, and get away from the stressful life of the city and the imperfect ways of life. So calm, so serene, and it was about to get a little loud today. Loud, as in the Loud family were camping in this beautiful place within the heart of Michigan, yes Lincoln was enjoying himself on this fine camping day.

It was almost evening, approximately two in the afternoon, and everyone was enjoying and relaxing at the campsite, near the Blinking river, and everyone in the family was done with a little canoeing together on a motorboat lent to the family by Rita's boss.

Lori was texting Bobby on her phone, and Luna was playing her acoustic guitar to make it more relaxing for everyone and Leni was looking at a fashion magazine to keep from getting bored. For Luan, she was having a talk with her dummy, Mr. Cocomuts, and telling some jokes. Lincoln was helping Lynn put some firewood in the center of the campground, along with kindling and some rocks to keep the fire from spreading.

After he was done, Lincoln said to the viewers: "hey everyone, this is Lincoln. Now, I know what you guys are going to say: 'Why aren't you at your house, Lincoln?' Well, my dad won a camping trip in the lottery and he won, so we are spending a few days here whole Clyde and his dads are watching the pets for us. But, we go hack home tomorrow, and we're making this trip last for us."

While playing around the fireplace, Luna heard the wolves howling in the far distance from the campsite and she liked how calm it was with the wolves howling and all. What better sounds than hearing wolves howling and the sounds of loons calling in the distance. After all, those kind of sounds were the best kind of sounds in the wildlands like the Woodlands of Michigan.

"Hey bro!" Luna said: "listen to that!"

Lincoln walked up to Luna, and she said: "what's that, Luna?"

'Hear them wolves howling out there?"

Young Lincoln listened very carefully and he did hear the wolves howling after that. "Wow. I do hear those wolves, Luna."

"Yeah, it's awesome hearing those dogs bark at the moon like that. Do you ever wonder what it's like to be among those wolves, Lincoln? It sounds awesome."

"Well, I kinda imagine myself as Mowgli from the Jungle Book sometimes, and he lived among the wolves."

"Totally."

"But still, I'm okay with myself just the way I am."

"Ah, point made. I was just saying."

"Well, I think it would be awesome." said Lynn. "Running with wolves in a pack, hunting some animals, eating raw meat, that sounds awesome."

"Until you get parasites in your stomach, genius." Lisa remarked. "Of course, you probably wouldn't even care until you die of starvation."

"Eh, whatever. What does starvation mean again?" Lynn asked. Of course someone like her wouldn't know what that word meant at all.

"It means die of hunger, Lynn." Lincoln said.

"Oh. Speaking of hunger, I need more s'mores. When are they coming?"

"Be patient LJ." said Lynn Sr. "You cannot rush a good time together as a family. These things take time. The evening will come before you know it. Just wait until the fire is lit up, and we'll make the s'mores."

The kids sounded bummed, but they will wait before the evening will come. At last, the sun was going down, and everyone was having their s'mores over the campfire, and they tasted so good to their taste buds, even though they had to wait and let the snacks cool off before eating them.

Luna then played the night out with her singing and guitar playing. Everyone started clapping their hands and singing along to Luna's sweet voice. She was singing many folk songs and everyone knew what they were, that's why they sang along with her.

At last, it was before bedtime, and there were two separate tents. One had Lincoln, Luna, Rita, Lana, Leni, Luan and Lily, while the other had Lola, Lynn Sr, Lynn Jr, Lisa, and Lori sleeping. Lincoln put out the electric lantern while the father did the same in the tent he and the other half were sleeping in for the night.

"Well, we're going home tomorrow." said Rita. "We need all the sleep for tomorrow." They all told each other goodnight, and they were all asleep a little later than a few minutes.

**At least after Midnight **

Lincoln awoke from his stomach growling, and his body wasn't really feeling right. He awoke, and he had a feeling of diarrhea in himself. "Oh no, I think I ate a bad burrito." he thought to himself. He wanted to wait until morning, but his stomach couldn't wait until the morning light would strike on the earth once again.

Since it was killing him on the inside (not literally of course), he decided that his stomach couldn't take it anymore, thus was growling for all the... "bad things" to he left out of his body. He got out of his sleeping bag, and quietly went out of the tent and pulled out one of the big flashlights, and went out into the woods to find a gokd spot to use the bathroom.

Unfortunately, this part of the woods didn't have a latrine, so he had to go use the bathroom the old-fashioned way.

He found a spot behind a couple of bushes and he had a shovel with him. While doing his business, he was moaning and groaning a little bit, and it echoed around the woods a little since it sounded a little painful.

He kept it as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake his own family. At last, he was done and buried his items under some dirt with the small shovel he had on him. At last, he was good to head back to the tent and Lincoln felt so relieved to have gotten that out of his system. Suddenly, he heard some wolves howling, and it began to worry him a little.

"Oh, I hope the wolves won't try and kill me." he whispered to himself. He kept a steady eye for something in case a bear, mountain lion, or any dangerous animal would try to attack him. After Ll, there was only one rule in the wilderness: survival of the fittest.

Lincoln then heard some rustling in the bushes and pointed his flashlight to where the rustling was heard from. He was shaking a little, and he said: "hello?" in a scared voice. "Anyone there?"

The rustling continued after a dramatic pause. After more rustling, what came out of the bushes caught Lincoln by surprise a little. It was a fluffy, and adorable red fox. Lincoln sighed in relief, and he knew foxes were not really dangerous (unless they had distemper or rabies), but this one does not have any of those things. Turns out, it was being curious, and it was sniffing the area for some food.

"Oh. Nevermind." he said to himself. The red fox suddenly ran away, for they were rather shy and elusive animals. Feeling so relieved, he was heading back to the tent, when something was sniffing behind him.

Turning around, he was frightened by what he saw. A pack of grey wolves were curiously looking at him. His heart was beating like a drum, and Lincoln wanted to run away, but he knew it would be a stupid move. He knew that wolves can outrun a human.

"Ummm, hello." Lincoln said, "look, I don't want any trouble. I didn't know I was... in your home."

A couple of the wolves tipped their heads in response, and Lincoln didn't know what to think of it. Judt then, the largest wolf, which was the alpha male, began growling, and the rest of the wolves followed with him, as if they were going to maul Lincolm go pieces.

Lincoln slowly backed up and kept his eyes on them as they were baring their sharp teeth at him menacingly. He backed up to a tree behind him and he was trapped by the wolves, even the puls in the pack were ready to maul him to pieces. What was even more terrifying was that this alpha wolf was as big big as a large lion or great Dane.

Before this gigantic, wild canid could even touch Lincoln with his bare teeth, something hit one of the wolves, and a yelp was heard amongst the pack.

The other wolves looked at what just hit tbe pack, and it revealed to be Lincoln's sisters, coming to his rescue. "Get away from our brother!" said Lola

"Guys!" Lincoln never felt so relieved to see his sisters.

"We're here, bro!" said Luna. "Leave him alone, wolves!"

"Go eat a deer or a moose!" said Lana

"Or you should try Burpin Burger." Leni suggested to the wild dogs. The sisters looked at her in confusion and their faces were telling her: "what?"

The alpha wolf growled at them, and Lynn charged at another one of tbr wolves and tackled it with her bare hands.

Lana had a baseball bat in her hands, and she was hitting any wolf that was trying to hurt her. Every one of the sisters were fighting off these creatures, and as the fight ensued, he heard the sisters yelling "OW!" once in a while.

Lincoln realized that his sisters were getting a little hurt. They were all probably getting clawed or bitten by these wolves. Still, the sisters were putting up a good fight against these wolves. The fight was cut short when a sudden gunshot was heard, and the wolves were scared off into the depths of the woods.

The parents just came and Lynn Sr had a shotgun in his hands to scare off the wolves. The alpha male was the last one to go, but he gave Lincoln one last look and growled softly before walking away, and his yellow eyes beamed in the dark depths of this forest.

"Kids!" Rita said, with he and the father rushing to their kids' aid. "Are you kids okay?"

"Yeah mom." said Lincoln.

"What happened out here?" said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah Lincoln, what did happen?" asked Lana

"Well.. the burrito I ate earlier was bad and I had... infrequent bowel movements in me, I had to use the bathroom so bad and, I found these wolves, and toy know the rest."

"Well why didn't you wake us up?" said Rita

"Because I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, there's no toilet around here, you know?"

The sisters all had bite marks on themselves and even Lily, although she was bitten by a pup."

"Oh no, you guys got bitten?"

"No, it's okay." Said Luna. "What matters is that you're safe."

"Come on, let's get back to bed." said Lynn Sr.

All the family did just that, but this will he a camping tip they will never forget.


	2. Abnormal Girl Behavior

The next day, everyone was back home, and the sisters' wounds were treated by the doctor. Inside, Lincoln felt that the wolves biting them all were all his fault, and he felt guilty, and he wished he didn't have diarrhea in the first place. That way; he wouldn't have been attacked by wolves

In his room, he was talking to his best friend on the laptop. "Clyde, it was crazy." said Lincoln. "You should have been there. These wolves were huge and terrifying."

"And they bit your sisters?"

"Yep. But it's all my fault." Lincolm admitted. "I never meant for them to get bitten by those wolves. They're probably mad at me for this whole mess."

"Come on, Lincoln." Clyde doubted him. "They saved you. It's no one's fault. At least they are all okay. And you said they only got bitten once and that's it. And I'm just glad you are okay. Especially Lori."

"Yeah, maybe I worry too much." Lincoln admitted. "I still hope they're not mad at me about this mess."

"Lincoln, can you please come here?" said Lori.

"I gotta go." Lincoln turned off his laptop, and went downstairs to see what she wanted from him. In the kitchen, he saw her and all the sisters just ready to talk to him. "Okay guys, what is it?"

"Listen dude," said Luna. "We're not mad at you about the wolf thing."

"Yeah, we're just glad you're okay." Lana added. "So there's no hard feelings about last night."

Lincoln smiled. "Good." he got in the fridge and found some leftover meatloaf from yesterday, and pulled the plate out. While putting two slices of it on another plate, he noticed Luna and Lisa smelling it as if they were... dogs?"

While sniffing the meat, she was a little close for Lincoln's comfort. "Hmmm, this smells delicious. I can just get a big ole bite out of this bad boy."

"Yeah, try taking a test on meat as your first course! Hahahahaha! Get it?" Luan joked

Everyone in the room groaned at her terrible puns like she would normally would do from time to time. "Ooh, it does smell yummy." said Lola. "I want some of this meat."

"Guys, guys, easy. You know the rules," Lincoln said, "I saw them first." All thr sisters pouted and began whining like sad dogs or coyotes. These kinds of behavior were odd to Lincoln, and he had never seen his sisters act like this before. Granted, they can drive him crazy, but this? "Uhhhh, are you guys okay?" Lincoln asked them

"Totally." said Leni, who found herself scratching behind her right ear with her foot. "Oooh, that helps the itchy spot." and she kept on scratching some more. "Ooooooohhh yeah."

Lisa caught sight of Charles and saw a big piece of raw steak in his mouth. The smart sister gasped and went over to the dog. "Charles, you do not mind if you... share some of that delicacy with myself, do you?"

Charles growled and it turns out: he wasn't going to give up the steak, or share it. In retaliation, Lisa growled and got on all fours, showing her teeth. The next thing Charles remembered was; Lisa lashing her teeth on the raw steak, both of them fighting and growling. Cliff suddenly walked in the room and he was completely weirded out by what was going on. Suddenly, Lynn saw him, got on all fours and howled like crazy while chashing after the cat, panting as if she had come back from a long marathon.

"Right," Lincoln said to himself. "Well, it's still morning, I'm just gonna make some bacon for myself."

"Bacon?" said all the sisters. They all gathered up in front of their brother, and began howling with joy.

"Give me some of that bacon!" Luna said. "Please!"

It wasn't long before they all began saying "bacon!" In an excited tone over and over again.

"Okay, okay, easy guys. I'll make ya some bacon. And why are you guys acting all weird?"

"Weird? What do you mean, Stincoln?" Lynn asked, who was scratching her head with her foot like Leni was doing. "Oooh, that feels so nice." she said. "If anyone is weird in this house, it's you."

"We just want bacon, that's all." Lola added

"I see. I suppose... it's not that hard to make." Lincoln pulled out some bacon strips from the fridge and pulled out the frying pan while wearing dad's cooking apron as he was cooking the bacon in it, sizzling inside the pan. the girls were getting more and more hungry as they smelled the meat and how juicy it was to their nostrils.

It took about a few minutes, and Lincoln pulled out the plates for the bacon to be ready. The first batch went to Lori, then Leni, then Luna. Another thing that caught Lincoln off-guard was Lori giving out a small howl of excitement at the ceiling, and she covered her mouth as she caught herself. Everyone was looking at her. "Did that literally come out of me?" she asked

"I don't know." said Lucy

"Well, ears never lie to us." Lisa pointed. "Yet again, most human beings that love meat love bacon. So there can be no possible doubts about that. But come on, where is the artery-clogging strips of dead sus scrofa? Street name: Pig."

"It's almost done for you guys. Just give it another minute." Lincoln urged them all. Finally, all of the bacon was done and Lincoln handed out the rest of the bacon to the rest of his sisters. "Here you go guys, Bon appetit."

"Thanks Lincoln." the sisters gratefully remarked to him. Another thing that Lincoln noticed was that his sisters were all eating them in an... animal-like manner, just scarfing down the bacon strips down their throats and munching on them hard. Not only that, but there were some small growls and noises from the sisters.

He could expect this from Lana, but the rest of his sisters? He just looked on at the girls eating meat animalistically. "You okay, dude?" Luna asked, noticing Lincoln looking at them suspiciously.

"You've looked like you've seen a ghost." Lucy added.

"Yeah, just fine. I just need to take a shower, that's all." Lincoln said.

"Oh. Okay." said Luan.

"Well, can you help me find my Bobby pen when you're done?" Leni asked.

"You lost it again?" asked Lincoln

"Yeah, it keeps getting lost."

"Try your hair, Leni."

The second eldest sister did just that, and she found it. "Ohhhhh. Nevermind. Well, I can still use your help which dress I should wear for the prom next week."

"Sure Leni."

as Lincoln headed upstairs, he heard his sisters eating their bacon like animals again and he wondered if this is a dream, or if he was hallucinating. Maybe this could be real.


	3. My Sisters are Werewolves!

It was a little past noon, and Lincoln was watching some Dream Boat while sitting on the couch. Over the last three days, Lincoln noticed the weird behavior in his sisters since the camping trip, and his sisters saving him from the wolf attack.

"Lana! Did you eat the ground beef?" Lola angrily asked.

"No. It's still in there!" Lana called. "Just look at the bottom drawer on the right." One weird type of be them eating raw meat, and it would usually cause parasites if not cooked properly.

"Ohhhh... I see it, thanks Lana." Lola called to her. Lincoln peeked over the passageway between the kitchen and living room, and saw Lola munching on the meet.

She was eating it in an animal-like manner, and she was munching loudly on the ground meat. Lincoln thought; he would understand this kind of behavior from Lana, but Lola? It was just completely weird and messed up.

While she was munching away like a pig, Lola noticed Lincoln watching her as if she had something weird on her face. "What are you looking at?" she asked him with some meat still in her mouth.

"Nothing." Lincoln said. "Carry on."

He went back to the couch to watch more Dream boat, and after about fifteen minutes of watching his favorite show, Lincoln heard some kind of howling from upstairs, and he immediately got off the couch and went upstairs to see what the commotion was all about.

There, he found Lori hopping with one foot on the ground, and her right foot being held by her hands. "Oww! Oww! Awooooo!" she howled again at the ceiling.

"Lori! What happened?"

"Agh! I literally stubbed my toe!" Lori said as she was howling some more. "I literally need some ice for this toe! Like now!"

"Okay, okay, let me get some ice for you." Lincoln went downstairs to give her an ice bag to treat her stubbed toe. If there was one thing that was bad for a person, it was having a stubbed toe. Lincoln even heard Lori's howling again from downstairs, and he still didn't know if this was real or a dream. "Wake up! Wake up!" he said to himself to prove if it was real.

At first, he thought it was a dream after all, but he heard Lori howling again.

Regardless, he got a bag of ice for the eldest sister and rushed upstairs. "Here you go, Lori. Hope this helps."

""Oh. Thanks, Lincoln." Lori sighed gratefully. Gently pressing the bag of ice against her hurt to soothe the pain. At first, it hurt, but the cold was making it slowly go away. "Thanks Lincoln." she sighed.

"You're welcome. Lori, is their a reason why you're howling like that?"

"Howling?" Lori asked him. "I don't know. I mean... I just had this literally powerful urge to howl in pain."

"Hmm. That's... peculiar."

"Please don't judge me, Lincoln. I beg of you."

"Don't worry. I'll just pretend it never happened.'

"Ditto."

As Lincoln went out that bedroom, the next thing he noticed was Luna chewing on a large bone that looked something from a deer's leg. Maybe even a bison or a moose from the size of that gigantic femur.

"Hmmm... this bone... so juicy." Luna said to herself while biting and sucking on the leg bone with her mouth. "Yeah, that's the stuff." she noticed Lincoln looking at her in a strange way, and it was the same kind of face that he gave Lola when she was eating the raw ground beef. "What's up, dude?"

"Nothing, nothing." Lincoln looked away so he wouldn't offend her. "I just heard mucning noises, and... I see that you are chewing on a big bone like that."

"Oh, this?" Luna looked at the bone again. "Yeah, this is so yummy. I feel like a beast after a hunt."

"Don't you think that... you feel weird?" Lincoln tried not to offend her. "I mean, a person eating a bone? And did you hear Lori howling when she stubbed her toe?"

"I did hear that." Luna admitted. "I guess that is weird." she placed her right finger under her chin, realizing that these behaviors were, indeed, peculiar. "What else did you see?"

"Lola was eating ground beef, raw.'

"Eww." Luna gagged. "That sounds gross." Inside herself, she remembered how good raw bacon smelled rather nice. Oh, who doesn't love those pork strips from pigs? "But this bone tasted amazing, dude."

"What kind of bone?"

"Deer."

"Deer huh? Well, I have no idea what's going on here."

"Me neither, bro."

"Lincoln?" Lucy came in the bedroom. As usual, it was by surprise, and it scared Lincoln and Luna. It's a trick that makes people wonder if she is a ghost or not. "Sorry if I scared you," she said in her monotonous voice. "But I need your help."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Come with me. I'll show you." Lincoln followed thr gothic sister to her and Lynn's bedroom, and he found Lynn napping like... a dog or a cat wound asleep in: curled up and sleeping on the center of the bed. "Do you know anything weird about this, Lincoln?"

"You mean the fact that Lynn is sleeping like an animal?"

"Uh-huh. How can a human sleep like that?"

"Well, you like to sleep in your coffin at night." Lincoln pointed. "And we're all used to that."

"That's a good point, but it's not really important. I was done with my seance and I find Lynn sleeping like this on her bed."

"I... I don't know what to tell you, Lucy. And look, when I gave you bacon for breakfast, you and the other guys were munching on them like... dogs."

"We were just really hungry, Lincoln. And I don't know why we even behaved like a pack of wolves in the first place."

"Well, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this and find out what's going on with you guys."

"We're fine, Lincoln." Lucy remarked as Lincoln left the room. Of course, the young boy was not easily convinced by her words. Yes, he knew something was fishy, and his "unnatural' senses were tingling within himself.

Something was going on and he was going to find out what it is, and why it happened. He called Clyde over and thought he could use the help of his besy friend in solving this case. And Clyde was more than delighted to come and help his own best friend.

The best friend asked Lincoln: "and this has been going on since you got back home from the camping trip?"

"Uh-huh. I have no idea what's gotten into them, Clyde. They're... not really themselves. Granted, this house can be crazy, but this? This is just... not right." They caught Leni trying to catch her own Shadow with her hands and she was clawing st the carpet as she thought it was an evil clone of her.

Clyde did believe that things were not right. What kind of reason could this behavior be? "Maybe... it's hormones?" Clyde speculated sheepishly.

"Ooh! Charles, can i have some of that bone? Please?" Leni asked the family dog. She rushed over to him, and they began fighting for the large, juicy bone. Just hearing Leni growl and quarrel with Charles made Clyde even more weirded out.

"How can that be hormones, Clyde?"

"Yeah. This is just messed up." His best friend agreed. "This has been going on for three days?"

"Yep. And it's getting worse." said Lincoln. "I feel like my sisters are possessed by demons."

"No. That's stupid. Haiku said that if someone was possessed by a demon, he or she would try and hurt or kill other people, and their faces would look scary with sharp teeth, along with the ability to levitate in mid air."

"Good point."

Both boys sat on the couch and began speculating on why these weird events were happening with Lincoln's sisters in the first place. All Lincoln knew was it did happen since he and the family came back from the camping trip and it hasn't gotten better overtime. Hours of trying to figure stuff out, they couldn't just ask Lisa, for she was part of the sisters with weird behaviors going on inside of her.

For that, they had to figure this out on themselves. At last, the night came and when the sun had officially gone down the horizon in the trees of the Michigan landscape, the sisters dealt something odd. Inside of them, there was some thing tingling in their bodies and they couldn't control it.

Lincoln went downstairs and Clyde followed him to check on the sisters to see if they were okay, or if they were acting still weird. They found the sisters feeling something upsetting in their bodies and something was hurting their heads, as if their brains were going to pop out of their faces.

Young Lincoln and Clyde didn't know what to think of this moment, and they went to Luna and Lisa. "Guys, what's wrong?" asked Lincoln. "Did you eat a bad pizza?"

"Urrggggh. No, we didn't." Luna grunted.

"I absolutely cannot- argh! Understand what is happening to our minds in this moment." Lisa added. "It feels like a terrible migraine is attacking us, or a small family of tapeworms are in our brains, eating them to survive."

Despite what Lisa said, it was certainly not tapeworms. If it were, they would become amazingly stupid and be like drooling monkeys with no brains in their noggins.

"Something's... wrong with us!" Lynn shouted as she was grasping her head.

"Agh! I don't know... what this..." Lucy tried to finish, but she, along with the other sisters all suddenly grew a little harrier, and their eyes glown a yellow color, and began to devolope sharp teeth in their mouths, including poor Lily, who was wailing from the pressure.

Another feature for the girls was that: they were slowly developing Tails from above their butts and their ears looked more... bigger and erect. Their noses looked a little more... dog-like, but they didn't change too much.

Poor Lincoln didn't know what to do, and neither did Clyde. All the sister's clothes, and in Liky's case, her diaper, ripped up into pieces their bodies couldn't handle it with their muscles grown a little. As soon as the thing was over, Lincoln and Clyde tried to ask them if they were all okay, but everyone, with Luna starting, began to howl at the ceiling.

Poor Clyde fainted, for he was scared enough to faint on the spot. Inside, Lincoln knew whatbjsut happened. From the camping trip, Lincoln suddenly realized that when his sisters were bitten by the wolves, the DNA went into his sister's bodies. It fused with his sisters DNA, and now they're... werewolves!

"Hey, my headache's gone." Luna noticed.

"Mine too." Lola added.

"Uhhhh, I don't know what to do." Lincoln said to himself, and he grabbed Clyde before heading upstairs as fast as he could. He didn't even care how heavy Clyde was over his shoulder. No. He didn't want his now-werewolf sisters to come and take a big bite out of him with their supposed animal urges.

Hurriedly, he pulled out some wooden planks, and nailed them to the bedroom door. He laid poor Clyde on his mattress, and Lincoln was so scared. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of the door banging, and the sound of growling and rasping noices from the other side. After about pushing it ten times, Lincoln screamed and felt hissed being tackled by werewolf Luna.

He thought it was the end for him, but he felt Luna hug him tightly, and lick his face. "Lincoln!" she said with excitement. "I love ya, I love ya, I love ya!"

Suddenly, Lori joined in, then Lisa, and the other sisters followed. Lori, Leni, Lana, Lola, and Lily had blonde colors to their fur, probably because of their hair. Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lisa had their hair brown, like their hair color as well. Finally, Lucy's fur was jet black, and it mare perfect sense.

"Gah hahahahahaha! Stop!" Lincoln said as he was laughing. He felt his face being coined all over by his sisters tongues.

"Yay! Lincoln!" said Lynn.

"Let me give you a kiss!" Lana said.

At last, the sisters stopped their licking and let Lincoln catch his breath. "Guys, you're not going to eat me, are you?" Lincoln asked cautiously.

"What? No. You're our brother, Lincoln." Leni said.

"Yeah, what have ya a stupid idea like that?" Lynn asked.

"You guys are... werewolves." the brother pointed. "I mean, you all have tails, and you are standing upright."

"Whoa!" Lola pulled out her small hand mirror. "Oh my gosh! We are werewolves!"

"Werewolves?" Lucy asked. "I am so happy! I can just bounce with joy." a big smile appeared on her face.

"This is very peculiar. Time for a little analysis oj why we have turned into lycanthropic beings." said Lisa.


	4. Analysis on the House

in Lisa and Lily's room, the child prodigy was pulling out a DNA machine to analyze why she and the sisters have turned into werewolves like this. She was looking at the monitor about why the sisters were like this, and while waiting for the monitor to show her the results, she suddenly had the urge to scratch the right side of her head with her right paw like a regular canine wound do to help an itchy head.

The other sisters were waiting to hear the results as well. Whike Lincoln was waiting as well, he felt Lynn sniff his butt. "Ah! Lynn!" Lincoln scolded her.

"What? Your butt has an interesting smell." Lynn said.

"Lincoln, can you please brush my fur?" Leni asked. "I don't think it feels right."

Raising his eyebrow, the white-haired boy then said: "I don't know, Leni. Are you sure you want me to brush all your fur? Besides, you're... practically naked."

He heard Leni let out a shocked scream. "Naked?! Don't look at me everyone! I have no clothes on me!"

Sighing in irritation, Lori said: "Leni, relax. We have fur all over ourselves. You won't be able to see our... you know." The eldest sister looked a little embarrassed by the last thing she just stated.

"What do you mean?" the second eldest sister asked, naively.

"Nothing. It's not that big of deal now."

"A-ha!" Lisa explained. "The device has shown me the results of our... change of DNA." Lisa said. Lincoln and the rest of the sisters waited for the smartest sister to explain this whole situation. "When we all saved Lincoln from those pack of those wolves, we all suffered a brief fron each of those wolves, and somehow, when they bit us with their sharp canines, some of their DNA mixed with ours."

Remembering the monster movies that he's seen all his life, with our without Clyde, it was one thing for a person to becoming a werewolf, and it was to be bitten by a wolf, something Lincoln followed and remembered ever since he watched those monster films.

"No wonder." he said. "So that's how you all became werewolves from being bitten by the pack. What if they are werewolves too?"

"That, i am uncertain of." Lisa answered. "But what matters is that since their DNA fused with our own, we have turned into canis lupus hybrids, street name, wolf hybrids." Lisa then scratched her head again and she was sighing at how relaxing it felt. "Ooh! Yes. That is so refreshing to my dermis."

"This is... awesome!" said Luna. "I always saw a wolf as my spirit animal. Arooooo!"

"And I can finally use the bathroom whenever." Lana added. '''Matter of fact, I need to use the bathroom right now."

"NOT on the carpet, Lana!" said Lola. "That is just gross. Can we even be cured of this?"

Lisa had her thinking face before replying: "I suppose that I can create an antidote that will completely reverse the effects on us all. But, it might take a little while before that can completed."

"And how long will it take?" asked Luan.

"About... three to five weeks," Lisa answered.

"Three to five weeks?" asked Lori, "but I have a date with Bobby boo-boo bear in two weeks?"

"You cannot rush science. These type of miracles cannot he rushed, for this will be a a rather complex experiment I will conduct."

"Well, this is my fault." Lincoln said. "I never should have used the bathroom outside oj the camping trip. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Come on, Linc." said Luna. "We talked to you about this. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah Lincoln. These things just happen." Lucy added.

"We know it's the wolves' fault." said Lynn. "So just, buck up, dude. Lisa said she find a cure for us."

"Affirmative." the smartest sister replied. "We just need to give it some time."

Lincoln then had a thought, and said: "what about mom and dad? If they find out about this, we'll all get in big trouble. We can't hide all the fur on you guys, it would be a dead giveaway."

"We can... lock ourselves in our rooms whenever mom and dad are home in the night." Lana said.

"And we can go to bed earlier once the sun goes down." Lola added.

"Okay, that's a good idea."

"Kids, it's time for dinner!" Lynn Sr called them.

"Aw man, we totally forgot." Luan said.

"We can't let them see you like this." Lincoln remarked, "you guys stay up here, I'll talk to mom and dad and... you know."

The sisters nodded a Yes, and waited as Lincoln went downstairs. "Mom, dad, my sisters cannot make it to dinner." he said to Lynn Sr and Rita.

Both parents looked confused and stared at one another. "Why not?" Rita asked.

"Because... they prefer to eat upstairs from now on. Yep, they wanted to film their empty stomachs and get their personal things done. And besides, we were all playing a game together."

"Well, your game will have to wait, sport." said Lynn Sr. "And you all know the rules: everyone has to eat their dinner at the table, nowhere else."

"Oh, but we're just having so much fun together and we don't wanna stop now. Is it bring the food to us."

"Lincoln," said Rita suspiciously, "what is going on here?"

"It's just a really fun game, something you wouldn't be able to understand." Lincoln lied. Both parents raised one eyebrow, obviously not buying tthis. Realizing there was no point in lying anymore, he sighed in defeat, and said: "mom, dad, we have a big problem."

"What problem?" the father asked.

"Guys! Come down here!" Lincoln called to them. He heard the door open and the sisters were coming downstairs to see what their brother wanted. The parents saw the sisters in their transformations and their new tails dangling.

"Oh my gosh!" Rita exclaimed. "What... what happened to my babies?"

"Mom, we can explain," said Lori. She and the other sisters told them the whole story and how they became werewolves in the first place, making them understand more clearly.

"That explains all the weird behavior you all had the last couple of days." Lynn Sr realized.

"We're not in trouble, are well?" Luna asked.

"No, of course not." Rita said. "It was not your guys' fault."

"And Lincoln, it wasn't your fault either." said the father.

"Got it."

"But, we do expect you kids find the antidote to reverse all of this." the mother added. "Anywho, time for dinner."

At the table, there was some steak on the plates, and they looked nice and juicy. the sisters took notice of this and they were excited, so excited that; they were howling with joy and ran over to the kitchen table to chow down on the steaks.

All of them were eating their dinner like animals would eat Simba feeding frenzy, and the parents were a little weirded out.

"They are going to clean up after this." ssid Lynn Sr.


	5. Day in the life as Werewolves

It was before bedtime, and while trying to go to sleep, Lincoln heard the sounds of howling and barking at the moon, obviously keeping him from snoozing. He didn't really know what it was, but he realized that it was so obvious. Coming out of his bedroom in a huff, and looking out Lola and Lana's window, he saw all his werewolf sisters howling at the moon, even though it wasn't even full! "Oh no," he groaned while facepalming at himself.

"Louds!" Mr. Grouse complained through his window, "Can you keep your new dogs down?!"

the girls didn't stop howling however, and Lincoln had to come outside and blare his air horn to make them stop howling. "Guys! Please! You're making enough noise to wake up the zombies from beyond the grave!" he complained. More quietly, he added: "And besides, I don't want everyone around here to know that you're... you know."

"Sorry Lincoln." the sisters said to him before going back inside.

"It's just that it's so temtin', and it feels so fun to bark at the moon." Luna added.

"Well save it for tomorrow guys. I'm trying to get some sleep. And besides, aren't you guys tired yet?"

The sisters looked at one another with blank looks on their faces and they looked back a Lincoln, flatly answering: "nope."

Looking a little irritated, Lincoln said: "come on guys. Let's try and get back inside."

"We're not even tired." Lana complained.

"Well, I'm starting to feel a little weary," Lisa admitted. "Might as well get some shuteye." Lily began yawning, since she is still a baby.

"Kids, come on. It's past curfew." said Rita. She and her husband were at entryway of the back door, and they were looking a little stern about the kids getting in bed, or else they would probably be in trouble.

The werewolf kids then went back inside and went to bed. Although, in bed, they were sleeping like wolves or dogs would sleep like on the bed. They probably wouldn't even need blankets to keep warm at night, because of the fur covering their bodies.

At last, Lincoln went to sleep and he hoped that his wolf-I-fied sisters wouldn't wouldn't stay up all night, howling away at the moon. Through the night, he was rather glad that he was still dreaming and not be awoken by the howling earlier.

Little did he know that his bed was feeling a little heavier than usual, but he was too deep in his sleep to even notice. Through the night, there was quiet surprisingly, and when the morning came. He awoke and saw Lily sleeping next to him on his bed, looking so adorable in her own slumber since she was a baby.

He also noticed that the baby was back to her normal self, and she wasn't really a werewolf anymore. Although, she will become one again tonight and she didn't gave her diaper on herself. But it was okay, because she is still a baby after all. All Lincoln has to do is give her a new diaper for her to wear.

Waking up, Lincoln slowly got up and he picked up the sleeping Lily, cradling her in his arms. The baby slowly awoke from her sleep and she was more than happy to see her big brother, giggling happily. "Winky!" Lily clapped her hands.

"Ah, good morning Lily." Lincoln said. "Did you sleep well?"

Suddenly, he heard his sisters scream as if they saw something horrific. Lincoln was worried and he gently put Lily down on his bed.

"I'll be right back, Lily." the boy ran out and went to see what the problem was. "Guys! What happened?" he asked.

"Don't come in our rooms, Lincoln!" Lori said. "We're naked!"

"Naked? Ohhhhh. Okay. I'll wait." he waited for all his sisters to put on some new clothes and it took a while. First was Luna, Leni, Lori, and Luan, who had their bathrobes on.

"Did you sleep well, Lincoln?" asked Luan.

"Yeah. Thanks for not howling." said Lincoln. "I would have gone crazy if you guys howled through the night."

"Don't worry about that." said Lori. "We fell asleep eventually."

"And besides, it wasn't moonday for us." Luan joked, making her siblings groan in irritation. "get it?"

"Uh, no." Leni said, looking very confused. It was not surprise that she wouldn't really understand that kind of joke.

"You're one of a kind, dude." Luna rolled her eyes. To her brother, she said: "sorry if we spooked ya with the scream, bro. We forgot that our clothes were... torn when we turned into werewolves."

"It's okay. It almost sounded like you guys were being murdered or something." Lincoln replied. "At least no one like Sam or Bobby was there to see."

"Oh my gosh, I literally agree with you." said Lori. "If my boo-boo bear saw me naked, i would die of embarrassment."

"And it would be way awkward for Sam. So yeah, I'm glad that she isn't here to see." Luna added.

:or if Benny saw me without my clothes." Luan added. "Mr. Coconuts is one thing, but Benny? I wouldn't want him to see... the show. Hahahahaha! Get it?"

The four other siblings groaned again. "Hold on, my ear itches," said Leni. She knelt on the ground, and began scratching her ear with her bare foot like a canine or some cats would do. "Yeah, that totes helps me."

"Well I hope you guys don't get fleas." Lincoln remarked.

"Ugh, tell me about it, Stincoln." said Lynn, walking out of the room. "No way some group of nasty bugs are going to live on my skin."

"I wouldn't mind fleas." said Lana. "I think they're kind of cute.

"Of course you think that." Lola complained. "If you hey fleas, keep then away from me!"

"No one is going to get fleas." Lincoln exclaimed. "The sooner Lisa has the cure for you guys, the better."

"Sorry, Lincoln." Lisa said, polishing her glasses. "You cannot rush science."

"That's what I thought."

The parents went upstairs to check on the girls. "Kids, how do you feel?" Asked Lynn Sr.

"Well, I feel like i want to eat some ham right now." Leni replied. "Lots and lots of ham."

The sisters agreed, and licked their lips just thinking about the nice, juicy slices if ham, straight out of the oven. So juicy, so rich in flavor, so much meat for all of them.

"I need some meat for my belly." Luna added.

"Okay kids, I'll make ya breakfast." said Lynn Sr. "Just wait a little while and I will give you all some ham."

"Can we have bacon as well?" Lucy asked.

"Really? You want bacon too?" Rita asked with her right eyebrow raised.

"The kids all nodded a Yes to her and they sounded really excited for some meat right now. "Don't worry honey, it's perfectly fine. We need to cook some bacon anyway. It's taking up space in the freezer."

The parents went downstairs and Lynn Sr cooked up the frying pain and began sizzling bacon, and he would get started on the ham next. For Lincoln, he waited for a breakfast cheese burrito that he would normally eat every morning.

As soon as the bacon was done, Lynn Sr put the ham in the oven and readied Lincoln's burrito afterward. While preparing it, he cut up pieces of bacon and put them with the cheese and made the burrito since Lincoln liked bacon as well.

Lincoln found it courteous to have some bacon bits inside his breakfast and he liked it a lot. "Bow girls, the han might take thirty minutes. Can you wait?"

"We can, daddy." Lola added. She found an itchy spot on her head again and she was scratching it with her foot.

"I would keep that at home, honey." said Rita. "People might find our you girls have turned into werewolves."

"Got it." Lana said. "But can I still chew on some bones? I promise."

"Well, your friends have seen you chew on bones before." Rita sighed. "Alright, as mong ss you do not eat the bone."

"Sure thing, mom."

"But what about school?" Lincoln asked. "You can't let your friends or the teachers find out about your secret."

"We will do our best to control ourselves, mom." said Lynn. "Besides, people wouldn't find out that we turned into werewolves everyday."

"Who wants some more bacon?" Lynn Sr called out while wearing his chef hat. The girls began crowding around him and panting like dogs and they also howled and whined for more bacon strips.

Young Lincoln wasn't so sure about what Lynn had said before. It might have just been honeyed words coming from the sport's girl. Still, the sisters can just keep a low not telling them about being werewolves.

Something like that would need to Luna, Lana, and the other sister, they swore not to show anyone besides themselves that they are werewolves. Something like this could Scar a person mentally or physically, and give the random people a panic.


	6. Not as Easy as it Sounds

Lisa was still looking into the cure to remove the werewolf DNA that she and her sisters have after the wolf attack. Some pressure was rushing through her head, for she didn't really know if this cure will he ready in the next three weeks. Maybe this cure can take even longer than she anticipated it to be.

In the afternoon, Lincoln was picking up Charles' droppings in the backyard, and he was done, getting rid of the waste with the scooper, putting the dung in a bag, into the front garbage bin. "Bleh, good thing my sisters don't do it in the backyard," Lincoln said to himself, "or else, I would scream."

He didn't even want to think about having to clean up all of his sisters at once now that they are werewolves. No, his mind would snap like a small twig being stepped on in the forest, and he wound go completely insane from that kind of work.

What's harder is that, he is trying so hard to hide the little secret from everyone else that he knew and cared about. If everyone around Royal Woods found out about this, then there would be an angry mob involved and try and kill the sisters as werewolves. Apparently, there are many things that many people wouldn't be able to handle, and it would be like Frankenstein, but with werewolves involved instead of a walking corpse with many body parts attached to it.

Poor Lincoln even wondered if his sister will stay themselves, or if the beasts inside of them all will get the best of their minds. Instincts are too strong to control, even for a wolf, or a werewolf. He didn't want to stress it too much, for it was making him sick to his stomach.

Besides, he knew that stressing out about it day after day will do nothing but hurt himself. "Okay, Lincoln," he said out loud to himself. "Don't panic, you can do this." he even clasped his fingers on the sides of his head. "You can get through this."

As he went back inside, he saw Lola and Lana fighting like wolves again, and it was over the last cookie from the jar in the kitchen. "Come on, Lana!" Lola growled. "I'm way better than you!"

"Wrong! You know I am stronger! You're just good at getting angry, princess!" Lana retorted as they were using their teeth to hurt one another. They erre even growling and snarling like wolves or dogs and Lincoln had an idea.

"Guys, guys!" Lincoln tried to intervene. "I have an idea."

He grabbed the last cookie from the jar, making the twins shout: "Hey!" however, they weren't angry anymore when Lincoln split the large cookie in two, and gave one half to Lana, and the other half to Lola. The twins smiled gratefully, and said: "thanks Lincoln.:

And they weren't fighting anymore. "No problem." the boy remarked. Suddenly, he felt himself being tackled by Lynn, and she was spinning him down with her hands, and she wasn't even a werewolf yet when she started growling at him as if she was about to eat him.

Lincoln looked very scared, but Lynn began panting like a happy dog, and began licking his face over and over again with her tongue. "Gotcha, Lincoln! Let me give you a kiss!" Lynn playfully said.

"Gah! Hahaha! Lynn, that tickles!" Lincoln laughed as he was struggling. "Lynn, this is so weird! Wait until you become a werewolf!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Lynn stooped kicking she got off of her brother. "I'll wait until night comes."

"Yeah, you do that." Lincoln muttered sarcastically. He then felt the weight of Lynn get off of him, and he got back on his feet again. Dinner Time was almost a foot, and the father was preparing to cook some beef stroganoff for everyone in the whole kitchen, considering the fact that he is the best cook in the household. He would make sure that there would be more beef in the stroganoff than he would usually cook on those days.

Lincoln then got on the couch, and waited for dinner to come in the evening, and he laid on the couch while crossing his arms behind his head. He was feeling so much pressure in this and he didn't know if he can last three weeks until Lisa gets the cure ready for everyone. He could probably go insane from trying to keep order in the house, and not even the parents would be enough to control the girls if their instincts got the best of them all.

If their instincts did kick in and they try to eat Lincoln, he would be in for the fight of his life, or if he had to fight for it that is. Sighing, Lincoln felt something sit on the couch next to him. "You okay, dude?"

he recognized that voice anywhere, it was Luna. "Hey Luna," he said. "Just trying to deal with this werewolf thing. Do you guys swear you won't let the... bestial instincts control your brains if it happens."

"Ah, come on, dude." Luna scoffed. "That will never happen. Werewolves or not, you're our brother."

"Good. Just try not to howl at the moon like last time. You know how bad it will be if everyone in town found out you were werewolves."

"Pfft, come on. Stop worrying too much, Lincoln," Luna patted him on the back gently three times. "We'll be fine."

After a few hours, dinner was ready, and Lynn Sr is happy to cook the food for everyone in his family. The stroganoff was very yummy, and when he got the bowls of stroganoff for the kids, the sisters began eating in a savage way, including baby Lily. For Lincoln, he, along with his parents, were the only ones that were eating their dinner normally.

"Oooookay." Lincoln said as he took a small, third bite of the noodles and meat pieces, "this is... a nice dinner night."

"heh, I agree with you, Lincoln." said Rita in a sheepish voice, and a nervous smile on her face. "But, the food is really good."

More sounds of the girls growling were heard as they were still eating. Surprisingly, they ate their dinner so fast, and they didn't even care if the food was still a little too hot to eat.

Lincoln was already halfway done when the sisters were done eating. "Well, you're a little slow, Lincoln." said Lori. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, i guess you girls are excused." said Lynn Sr. The girls did just that, and got out of the dining table and resumed their normal activities. It was just then the sun had officially gone down, and the girls were transforming into werewolves again. The fear from before came back to Lincoln, and he was still nonchalantly eating the stroganoff. As soon as the girls were officially transformed, Lincoln is expecting the worst.

"This just keeps getting weirder."

"Come on, sport." said Lynn Sr. "We'll be fine. Besides, it will probably be a treat for us.'

"Treat?" the girls came in the room, and they looked excited.

"Where's the treat?" said Leni

"I want a treat!" Luna added.


	7. Bark at the Moon

It has begun once again. The whole girls that were Lincoln's sisters, were transformed into Werewolves again. With that, it would mean that there will probably be more trouble than there usually would be in this household, and he needed to get things under control.

"Ah! Grrr, what it!" said Lana with a growl.

She shd Lola were butting heads once more since they were twins with big differences amongst themselves. Lincoln sighed and he tried breaking up the fight, butnitnwss like trying to get twobdpgs to stop fighting instead of getting kids to stop fighting. One thing for sure was: when it comes to breaking up to animals fighting, it would be more dangerous. "Guys! Guys! Break it up!"

"But Lana farted on me!" Lola complained.

:"it was just a joke, Lola!" Lana said, "I've done that joke to you before, right? You're used to me doing these jokes."

"Maybe so, but now that you're a werewolf, you're farts are stinker than ever!"

"Alright, alright." Lincoln tried intervening again. "I have some bacon, and if you stop fighting right now, I'll give you one strip each."

Both the twins looked at Lincoln and they were silent. Then they stopped fighting, and were bouncing in front of Lincoln with joy. "BACON!" Lana shouted with joy. "Give me some of that bacon! Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum!"

"I love bacon!" Lola bounced.

"Okay, okay. Here you go, guys." Lincoln gave them a single striping bacon to she on and shove it down their throats. On the upside, it would keep them quiet for a period of time. After all, Lida sti had sleeping serum in case the sisters didn't want to go to sleep.

For now, the kids enjoyed some Dream Boat on TV, and it was a little bothersome for Lincoln. What made him annoyed was: the sisters were sitting like wild canines were sitting on the couch, and it made the sofa little heavier, mostly because his sisters gained a few pounds as they turned into Werewolves.

At least the sisters weren't barking or howling enough to cause so much noise, which was good. Lana sat on the floor, as did Lynn, who was scratching behind her head with her foot. As a matter of fact, the other sisters began scratching behind their heads and licking their own paws.

"This day cannot go any faster." Lincoln muttered to himself. "Ah, I'll get some sleep later on.

"Lincoln," said Rita. "Me and your father are going to get a couple of things from the store. Can you please keep an eye on the girls until we get back

"What? But... why can't you just ta- oh! Right, because they're werewolves now and it wouldn't look good."

"Exactly." said Lynn Sr. "But, don't worry, it will only be for around ten to fifteen minutes."

"Got it." Lincoln sighed. He got off the sofa and fixed himself some cola from the fridge. "My sisters are still themselves. It will be fine with me." He looked at thr couch she saw that the sofa was a little cramped, but he managed to squeeze in to watch his favorite show.

Luna suddenly moved her face close to Lincoln and she was Sniffing Lincoln's mouth and nose. "You smell nice, dude. Did you have a Burpin Burger earlier today?"

"yeah," Lincoln replied uncomfortably. "Why do you ask, Luna?"

"No reason, Lincoln. I just love the smell of your breath." Luna replied.

A few other sisters joined in and they were sniffing Lincoln's face as well. "Guys, guys, guys, guys, gius!" Lincoln pushed them away uncomfortably. "You're invading my personal space."

"Sorry," said the sisters.

"But at least we're watching our favorite show together as siblings, sweet bro o' mine." Luna said, wrapping her furry arm around her brother's shoulders. Her fur felt really soft and rather clean like a dog or wolf's hair would be like, probably like a flat-coated retrievers fur.

Lily jumped on Lincoln's lap, and rested on his legs like a puppy or a cat would do.

"Oh, Lily." Lincoln smiled. "You look so cute when you're a werewolf."

Lily giggled and let out a small howl, then the others sisters joined in as a force of habit.

"Guys come on." Lincoln said. "Don't want the neighbors to call animal control on us."

"Don't worry, Lincoln, we'll he fine." said Lori. "And besides, we'll be back in our human forms in the day, and no one will literally never know in school."

"Yeah, I guess it is nothing to worry about." Lincoln admitted. He caught Lana trying to use the carpet as a bathroom again and it looked like she was about to do it when he stopped her. "Hey! No!" Lincoln reprimanded her.

"What?"

"You know what." Lincoln narrowed his eyes at the tomboy twin. "There us no way that you are gonna use that carpet as a toilet."

"Oh come on, Lincoln, I always wanted to know what it feels like."

"Use the toilet, Lana." Lincoln said.

Lana pouted and went upstairs to use the bathroom the normal way.

Lincoln then noticed Leni using a nail scraper and it looked lie she was making them thinner and sharper than before. "Leni, are you sharpening your claws?" Lincoln asked her

"No, not sharpening, Lincoln." Leni replied. "I'm thinning them to make them more lady-like on me. I might even polish them with glitter later. Hey, do you think you can polish my toenails, Lincoln?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Lincoln replied: "as long as you don't scratch me. I don't want to get any werewolf scars on me."

"Don't be silly, Linky." Leni doubted. "I would never scratch or claw you."

"Okay."

As soon as Dream Boat was over, Lincoln went in Leni and Lori's room, and got to work on Leni's toenails, or claws since she is a werewolf at the moment. Just looking at those sharp claws made Lincoln uncomfortable, and a little sick to his stomach.

"Alright, Lincoln," he thought to himself. "You can do this, you can do this." he immediately began to work on the nails and make them nice and pink for his second oldest sister. "I hope this is good enough for you, Leni."

"Heh, that tickles." Leni replied. "Just keep polishing right there." and she relaxed Oh the armchair as she was enjoying this.

It took about a few minutes and when it was done, Lincopn was glad to be done with it. "I hope you like your new claws, Leni."

"I totes love them!" Leni replied, "totes adorb."

"Lincoln," said Lori, coming into the room. "Do you have any laundry"

"Yeah, I'll give you my clothes in a second." He gave the dirty clothes he had in his room and gave it to Lori, who was holding the basket.

"Thanks." then she went downstairs to the basement to complete her chore. Lincoln heard the sound of Luna jamming on her guitar in her and Luan's roo . And she was playing faster and heavier than before, which is what Lincoln noticed coming from that bedroom.

"Screams break the silence!" Luna sang as she was playing: "waiting from the dead of night, vengeance is boiling, his return to kill the light!"

Lincoln went upstairs to check the playing and see that performance for himself. she was playing more ferociously and more beastly than how she would usually play. "Wow." he said to himself.

"Hey dude, what do you think of my playin'? Sweey licks, right?"

"Yeah, very cool." Lincoln admitted. "Do you usually play like that?"

"Oh yeah, I know how to play that crazy, but it's a little tiring. I'm nowhere near as crazy as Randy Rhoads, Zakk Wylde, Dimebag Darrell, or Dave Mustaine. But, I feel more energized now that I'm a werewolf! I feel more rock in roll on my veins!" she was playing a fast solo before singing: "then when he's found who he's looking for! Listen in awe, and you'll hear him... bark at the moon!"

Lincoln smiled and he applauded that. "Whoo! That's awesome! That's an upgrade for ya."

"Totally! Ozzy Osbourne would be proud of me if he saw this."

"I agree." He watched Luna play some more and she was looking more and more impressed by how she was playing in a beastly way.

**Later in the Night**

it was time for bed and everyone was ticking themselves in, and the parents put a cover over the doggy door in the kitchen so the sisters wouldn't sneak out to the backyard to howl at the moon. Granted, they still knew how to use the door, but they didn't want to get in trouble by the parents and possibly get grounded for disobeying their wishes.

Lincoln looked at the ceiling and his bedroom door was closed. He hoped everything will be alright tonight, and he didn't want to be caught in an awkward situation like before, even though he didn't really see his sisters in their birthday suits.

"Well, it was a fun day for me at least. It will be the same thing as today: my sisters as normal people in the day, and werewolves by night." then he tucked himself under the covers, turned off the light, and the whole house was asleep.

**Lincoln's Nightmare**

**Bark at the Moon by Ozzy Osbourne plays **

Lincoln suddenly awoken from his sleep, and it was still nighttime. He got out of his bed and looked around to see what was going on right now, or if his sisters were still asleep. Oddly, the sisters were not in their beds.

Going downstairs, Lincoln looked around and turned on the lights of the living room, but his sisters were still nowhere to be seen.

He opened the front door, and it was definitely still nighttime in Royal Woods. A small growling was heard and he saw his sisters coming in from behind the couch and some from the dining room and parents bedroom.

"Ah. Hello Lincoln," said Lucy. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. But it's still nighttime." the sisters edged closer to him in a weary fashion and Lincoln looked uncomfortable.

"No need to he scared, buddy." Luna reassured him. Her eyes and everyone else' eyes turned all yellow and she added in a beastly vocice: "we only want to eat you up."

Lincoln screamed and pulled out some pepper spray at the sisters, making them howl in pain from the effects in their eyes.

It gave Lincoln some time to slam the front door behind him and rub away as fast as he could from his primal sisters. It was certainly not easy, for his sisters were on all fours, and being werewolves gave them the ability to run faster than a cheetah or a greyhound.

He was running as fast as he could as he screamed to escape from those sharp teeth and claws. The last thing Lincoln wanted to be was in their clutches.

Weirdly, the road seemed endless and he was looking at the same houses over she over again. "Come on, my sisters don't really want to eat me! Do they?" he looked back and saw his sisters licking their lips, indicating that they, indeed, want to eat their own brother. "I stand corrected."

Running and running a long distance, he found himself running in a forest, and only the moon would guide him through the wilderness. He then found himself a keep that was mysteriously left in the middle of nowhere, and there were still keys in the ignition.

Granted, he knew it was agaisnt the law, but he didn't want to he eaten. He immediately got in and started the engine. He drove for many long consecutive miles, but it was very difficult for him to drive in this place, especially with many trees scattered across the area.

Without warning, he suddenly crashed into a wide tree. Nevertheless; he got out feeling dizzy, and saw his sisters were still hot in his heels. "Oh come on!" he tried running again without stopping and he suddenly tripped on a root or a branch of some kind.

Before he could get up, he felt Luna pounce on his chest and readying her teeth. "Nowhere to run now, Linc!"

"Eat!" Lily shouted viciously.

"Want meat! Want meat! Want meat!" said Lola and Lana. They all began closing their jaws on Lincoln and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

**End of Lincoln's Nightmare**

Something was gently touching Lincoln's side and he awoke with a Yelp. "What? What? What? Aggh!" he saw his parents and wolf-I-fied sisters in his room, looking worried about him.

"Lincoln, What's the matter?" Asked Rita.

"My sisters going to eat me!" Lincoln exclaimed as he curled into a ball. "Goibg to eat my liver and chew on my spine!"

"What?" Lori asked.

"Eat your spine?" Ask Lucy

"Why would we wanna do that?" Lynn scoffed.

"Linc, Linc! It's okay! It's okay! It's us!" Luna said, gently grasping her hands on his shoulders.

"You just had a bad dream, sport," Lynn Sr said.

"What happened?" asked Leni. "Please get out of the covers.:

Lincoln was reluctantly, but he did just that, and sighed before answering: "I had a nightmare of you guys trying to est me, and your wolf instincts got the better of you. I ran for my life, and I couldn't get away."

All thr sisters felt guilty about this dream, and Lucy said: "Lincoln, we would never est you. We're not savage werewolves like in movies and video games."

"Yeah Lincoln, you were overthinking about it."

"Winky." Lily got on the covers and laid on Lincoln's lap again with her tail wagging.

"Look, mom, dad, can I sleep with you guys for the night?" Lincoln asked his parents.

Lynn Sr and Rita narrowed their eyes at him with one eyebrow raised. "We all know the perfect answer for that, honey." Rita answered.

"Oh, you're right."

"Look, I'll give ya company if you want." Luna replied. "I'll give ya some comfort and all."

"No, it's okay, Luna. Besides, you don't want me to see you nude."

"Good point."

"But... you know what... I guess I can use some... mental comfort." Lincoln admitted. "At least from one of you guys."

The sisters smiled and Luna said: "I'll help ya with that, baby bro." she hopped on the bed and slept next to him on the mattress.

"Do you need anything?" Asked Lynn Sr.

"Well, maybe some water would be good."

"Sure son."

After receiving a nice cup of water, Lincoln decided to go back to sleep. But with Luna sleeping with him and give him some support and comfort throughout the night so he wouldn't have to be scared and understand that his sisters would never eat him, and the house was asleep again.


	8. Habits Getting More Noticeable

It was the morning, and Lincoln awoken from his slumber, not seeing Luna in the bed with him. He remembered that whenever people turn back to humans, their clothes are gone, and he didn't want to be caught in an awkward situation like before, or see them in their birthday suits. He stayed in bed and hoped that he wouldn't have to see his sisters in their birthday suit, and it was a little quiet. "Lincoln?" Rita's voice called, "Are you awake yet, honey? We're having breakfast."

Lincoln got out of Luna's bed, and went downstairs in his pajamas to have some, what appeared to be, Belgian waffles on his plate, with some bacon strips on the side. The waffles were slightly covered with butter and it looked so tasty.

"Sorry it's not a breakfast burrito, son." said Lynn Sr. "Someone ate all the beef last night." he looked at Lynn Jr, who was smiling innocently, indicating that she was the one who had dibs on that meat. "Lynn Jr." the father narrowed his eyes at her

"It's the werewolf in me. The powerful urge to eat and crave meat. Speaking of which, can I have my bacon raw?"

"Ooh, that sounds good." Luna said. "And can we have the rest of the ground beef in the fridge?"

"The ones that I am going to cook hamburgers with?" Lynn Sr said.

"Absolutely not!" Rita narrowed her eyes, looking confused. "You can't just eat raw meat, it will,"

"I know." Lana sang, "it would be a waste of money and dinner."

"Yes, that," Lynn Sr answered, "but parasites have a tendency to life in raw meat."

"You're father's right, kids." said the mother, "you could get tapeworms, or heartworms from eating raw meat, and that can hurt your bodies on the inside."

"Tapeworm?" Leni said. "A worm made of tape?"

"No, Leni, it just looks like tape." Lori sighed.

As soon as everyone was done with their breakfast, they got ready for school this day and all took showers, one at a time with Lola being the last one to be in the bathroom. Everyone had their lun hes ready for the day, and they all hopped in Vanzilla, with Lynn Sr sending them all to school.

Lincoln and his child sisters were dropped off at school last and the father said: "girls, please don't scratch your ear or est raw meat, or use a fire hydrant as a bathroom. The last thing I want is everyone to think you are all... um... what's a good word to put it? Troubled."

"Well don't worry about us, dad." said Lana. "We will remain secret about it."

"Good, because if you don't keep it a secret, then there will be trouble involved. Really big trouble."

"Got it, dad."said Lucy. "You can count on us."

The father smiled and drove off in the van down the road. Inside, school looked oddly bright same as it was before. Everyone was going about their lives as if no apocalypse happening at all. Maybe he could get through the coming days before Lisa can cure herself and the other sisters

Maybe Lincoln didn't really have to worry about this so much at all. No one could possibly find out that his sisters were werewolves at well. "Hey Lincoln," it was Clyde that greeted him, and started walking with him to class.

All of class was no in session and Clyde was worried about his best friend. "Don't worry about me, Clyde, 'I'll be fine. I'm just glad they haven't tried to est me before.

In Lola and Lana's class, the twins were having a little struggle licking their hands or arms like animals would, and temptation was just so much to bear. Ultimately, after the teacher had gotten to her second session, the kids opened their coloring books and started coloring the colorless pages of this notebook.

"Lola, Lana, are you okay? You look a little on edge." asked the teacher."

"Just fine, miss Fufferman." Lola sang

"Just have a scratchy itch, miss." Lana replied, scratching like a dog again.

The kids would understand the tomboy twin doing something like this, but for Lola? No, that was a different story.

"Well, whatever," the teacher rebuffed. "Please pull out your reading books to chapter six. Suddenly, a stray cat appeared on the other side of the window, and some of the kids took noticed finding it adorable. Lola and Lana suddenly started losing it by barking and howling while running around in circles on all fours.

The next thing they did was hop on the counter that was under the window and began pawing and barking like crazy at the stray cat, even if they scared him away.

The rest of the kids were confused and saw how unusual that display was. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Lola and Lana!" Ms. Fufferman intervened. "Stop that right now! Or it will he three days detention for both of you."

Both the twins frowned and got down from the counter and went back to their desks. "Sorry, miss Fufferman."

They remembered that they can't let anyone else know that they were werewolves, or their could be an angry mob involved in the future.

Meanwhile, Lucy was in the poetry club and she looked normal, although she felt a slight itch on her head and got on the floor to scratch it like a canine. Haiku, and the rest of Lucy's friends didn't know what to think of this behavior that Lucy was having right now. "Uh, Lucy, are you alright?" Haiku said. "Is something bothering you?"

"What? Oh. That. Sorry, Haiku, I was just scratching myself. A ding-dang itch on my head."

"Well, you know that you can use your hands, right?" said one of Lucy's friends.

"Oh. Right. It's... a force of habit, now back to business for today's club. Haiku was still a little confused, but she didn't want to be too quick to judge on her best friend.

For Lisa, while she was completing a project in the lag section, she felt her butt itching, and she couldn't help but scratch her but with the wall, much to the confusion of Miss Shrinavas, Darcy, and the kids. "Ooh, are you pretending to be a dog, Lisa?" Darcy asked curiously. "My puppy does that to my bed all the time."

"Yes Lisa, are you feeling okay, sweetie?" said Shrinivas.

"Just fine. Everything is dandy. I have no clue what possessed me to perform such a stunt like that."


	9. Yet Evem More Weird Behavior

Right at Lynn's middle school, the sports girl herself was coaching her football team and she was as pumped as she always is when it comes to sports and competitions. No other team could ask for a better coach, or Athlete like Lynn Loud Jr herself. "Okay, fellas," she said while pacing to and fro confidently. "The Hazeltucky Lions are out for revenge and they will intend to crush us after we beat them last year."

Margo was there, as was Cici and Byron as well, and they could hardly wait for the big game later on today.

"If we are going to win this game after school, we have to be at our best, our limit, and be the kings and queens of the world. Let me tell ya, you're lucky to have me, and I have made sure I got you all in the best we can to win these matches."

Suddenly, a bright light was seen, whites bright, and as round as a ball. Lynn noticed this whole talking about began barking and howling like crazy as if the moon had come early for her. It was one of the large poles with the lights that hung over the field.

When it suddenly turned back off, Lynn stopped and was back to her usual self. Everyone didn't know what to think of this little outburst from her. "What? Wht are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, not really." said Margo. "You were acting like a rabid dog Lynn, and you were howling like one. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm... just fitting in the spirit to crush our enemies once again. Come on, reel it in."

"Huh. Way to show enthusiasm." said Cici. "We are so going to crush those lions.

It was just then the light came on again, and Lynn was howling once more. Indeed it was becoming more noticeable for her when it comes to being a werewolf, but the upside was: nobody even suspected such a thing like this at all.

"Huh, guess she's just excited for the game after school." Byron said.

The light had gone out, and it was revealed to be one of the community's maintenance workers fixing one of the broken tall lights. When it went off again, Lynn stopped, and began scratching behind her head with her foot again, making it look weirder. "Oh yeah, that helps a lot! Whoo! Yeah, I'm getting it good!"

Everyone else didn't know what to think if Lynn had her mysterious new habits. Still, they didn't want to be too quick to judge, mostly because she is the vest athlete here, and Lynn is the best player and coach to be in any sports team.

Meanwhile, the eldest Loud siblings were having their scenes too. Luan was sniffing other people's hair curiously like an animal would do, and it left her friends a little uncomfortable. "Uhh, Luan, what are you doing?" asked one of her friends.

"What? Oh. Sorry." she blushed. "It's just that you're hair smells so nice, Felicity. Are you using Pina colada shampoo?"

"Uhhhh, no." Felicity replied. "I'm using pina colada conditioner for my hair."

"Ooh. Interesting. No wonder it smells so good."

Luna, in the band room, was playing her guitar and her teacher told everyone to be quiet when she announced: "okay class, let's see what you've learned over the week with your song assignment. Chad, why don't you go first with Clair de Lune?"

"Got it." one of Luna's friends began playing his electric guitar to Claude Debussy's greatest masterpiece, and as he played, Luna began howling and howling to the music.

More people were noticing this little display and some of them were starting to laugh at what she was doing. While the howling continued, the teacher stopped this.

"Stop, stop, stop. Luna, what was that?" the teacher asked her student.

"Oh. Uhhhhh... I don't know." Luna replied uncomfortably. She felt so embarrassed to do a stunt like that, and she was blushing.

"Luna, is there something you wanna talk about?" Sam asked her

"Nah, nah, of course not. I don't know what came over me. It was like... an Anarchy on the UK had came inside my brain."

"Well, just don't do it again." the teacher said. Despite what she said, Luna was still howling as the guitar playin continued to be heard, making it more uncomfortable for her every time she was howling.

Leni was in her study hall and while reading a book, she had s powerful urge to nuzzle her face to Chaz, who was sitting next to her like a kitten or s puppy begging for attention. She was rubbing her head against Chaz' right leg, and he looked at her with confusion.

"Leni, what are you doing?" Chaz asked her. "Chaz feeling a little awkward right now, sweetheart."

"Sorry Chaz, but I have this powerful urge to snuggle right now. Come on, it's fun. Don't you like snuggling?"

"Oh." her boyfriend began to blush a little and replied: "well... yeah. But you might wanna stop it now because people are staring at ya."

Leni stopped what she was doing, and looked at the room, and everyone was looking at her for the strange behavior she was displaying. "Sorry Chaz."

Boy oh boy, Lori was at her home practice and every time she saw a good ball, she would take on en her mouth, and flail her face around as she was biting it like it was her own chew toy. She rexpgmised the error of her ways and stopped, for she knew she was embarrassing herself.

"Are you... on a new medication, Lori?" said Carol Pingrey

"Oh yeah, Carol." don't worry about me. I'm just... I mean, I'm just... fine."

"Well you're gonna have to clean up the balls you chewed on from the saliva." said the coach firmly. Wash them up and let the practice begin."

**Later in the Day**

Every one of the Loud Sisters have been through the weirdest day of their lives in school, and it couldn't be any more weirder or unusual. Of course, the only one that was same un this was Lincoln himself, considering the fact that he is not a werewolf at all.

No, he had a normal school day, but whenever he saw his younger sisters do something that a wolf would do, he would shy away in embarrassment by hiding in the bathroom, or his locker if he had to. Still, school was over for the day and no one had to he embarrass today any more.

Lincoln turned on the TV to watch Dream Boat, and the embarrassed sisters watched it with him. "Did something happen at school, guys?"

"Linc," said Luna, "you wouldn't believe what kind of day we've been through today."

"I have never felt so embarrassed like that!" Leni said. "I don't know if I can show my face in school again because I nuzzled Chaz. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo."

"Ha! How do you think me and Lana feel?" said Lola. "Some kids were staring at his because we barked at a stray cat outside the classroom window."

"Eh, I don't mind." Lana said, "it felt pretty good. But if only that window was open. I could chase it no problem," then she scratched behind her ear again.

"At least my Boo Boo Bear wasn't around." said Lori. "I would literally die of embarrassment."

"And I made a fool out of band class today." Luna said. "Bow accurate is seeing a girl howling to songs like dogs would?"

"Or howl during a speechgto inspire your team." Lynn added. "At least it wasn't nighttime. Everyone could have seen my werewolf form."

"Lisa, tell me that you are closer to finding the antidote for you and everyone else." Lincoln asked with his hand over his eyes.

"My apologies, Lincoln." said Lisa, "but when you hurry thr antidote process, it is when you will experience a lot of side effects. The faster you forcibly make it work, the more side effects that will be in the serum.

"Maybe I should use a spritzer bottle on you guys," Lincoln said. "You guys haven't been doing s good job hiding your werewolf urges. Oh, wait, that's a cat. Shock collars would be a good way to get you to stop."

"Absolutely not!" said Rita, walking in the bedroom with her husband. "Lincolnz we know that your sisters haven't done a good job at keeping a low profile, but you shouldn't use a shock collar on them."

"What can we do then?" asked Lincoln. "Lisa says that if you hurry the antidote, it will cause some problems."

"Don't worry Lincoln," said Lynn Sr. "If this keeps up, we can keep them at home for a week until Lisa can create the antidote."

"I think that sounds fair, dad." Lori stated.


	10. Dinner Plans

Today was a special day, because Lynn Sr was going to make his homemade pizza tonight. Three pizzas to be precise. It wasn't as good as restaurant types of pizza, but it was still yummy. Normally, he would cook things on a budget because of the "big family, small budget" curse that most families have to endure.

However, since he has his own restaurant hence; among him more money than how much he usually got before, he can afford more things than ever before.

Yes, life was going easier for Lynn Sr since he opened his own place of business, which was quite a hit in the city of Royal Woods. For that, he can buy more ingredients and expensive foods and ingredients for some yummy dishes for him and his family to enjoy.

Lynn Sr was having a good time making the pizzas while Lincokn was dealing with trying to keep his werewolf sisters under control.

One good thing about it was that - all of his sisters didn't gabf up and attack him before eating him viciously like a predator eating its kill. It wasn't really the right time for the sisters to turn into werewolves again, for the sun was still up, but setting in the horizon over the landscape.

Luna and Luan began licking Lincoln's face like wolves would greet someone (if there were friendly to do it.)

"I love you, bro." Luna said.

"Yeah, we just love you so much." Luan added as she and the rocker girl snuggled closely to their brother, much to his annoyance.

"Guys, there's other ways to show solving love." Lincoln narrowed his eyes. "Maybe, I don't know... NOT LICKING MY FACE?"

The third and fourth eldest sisters stopped licking, and Lincoln wiped his face with a white, disinfectant towel. "Sorry Lincoln." they both said.

"I think I have to use the bathroom again." Lana said.

"Please do it outside." Lincoln sighed, "or in the toilet at least."

From the sound of these situations, it sounded like Lincoln couldn't really get a break from these shenanigans. He is very used to his sisters doing ordinary kinds of shenanigans, but being a werewolf? - it would be too much.

"Got it. I'll do it outside." Lana Hogan barking and ran outside on all fours to use the bathroom like dogs would do.

Pardon me, Lincoln," the smartest sister jumped on the couch like a canine and she continued: "do you think you can scratch my back please? I can't reach the spot with my own puny arms. Makes me feel like an African spinosaurus."

Lincoln facepalmed again, and he said: "again, Lisa? I just did it for you an hour ago."

"Yes, affirmatory." Lisa replied, "but it has mysteriously come back for a reason unknown."

"Ah, alright." Lincoln gave in with his eyes closed, then he started scratching her back and she was obviously enjoying this. She let out a small howl at the ceiling as she was being scratched, much to the annoyance of Lincoln, and it felt a little silly. Alas, he was doing something nice for his sister and that's what counts.

After about one full minute of scratching, Lisa said: "alright Lincoln, you can cease this now.,c

"Whew. Finally." Just like that, Lincoln immediately stopped scratching Lisa's back.

"Hey, just be glad it's not Aunt Ruth." said Lucy.

Lincoln got a Hey unnerving and disgusting feeling just thinking of it. "Bleh! Don't even say that, Lucy." he said, feeling like he had to throw up. "But yeah. I need some root beer."

Going into the kitchen, Lincoln got himself a drink in the fridge, and he smelled the second-to-last pizza being cooked in the oven, smelling so delicate to his nostrils. "Smells good, eh son?"

"Yeah, really good. I can't wait for that pizza."

"So how are you doing with your sisters?" asked Lynn Sr

A small frown appeared on Lincoln's face before he replied: "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, dad."

"I'm sorry, Lincoln." Lynn Sr gave him a sympathetic look, "I know this is so much for you to take, but can you at least try to bring and bear it? It's only until Lisa's cure is done."

"Well I wish it can be sooner." Lincoln sighed.

"Come on, sport." Lynn Sr gave him an encouraging nudge on the right arm with his left elbow. "Granted, they are having some... noticeable behaviors that most people would call... abnormal, but they are mostly your sisters."

"You're father's right, sweetie." said Rita, coming in the kitchen to fetch herself some iced tea, dsr jeeling to be exact, she she added: "come on, they are still your sisters who kigr you."

"I know mom. I know that as much as you guys do. I just... wish there was a way to get then to control their animal behaviors."

"Well, we'll handle the disciplining and you don't have to worry about it. If they won't listen to you, then they should ag least listen to us."

"Yeah, everything will be fine." Lynn Sr promised. "Besides, Luja let you slept in her and Luan's room when you had that nightmare before."

"True. No argument."

"And besides, the pizza will lift your spirit once you get taste of my cooking."

"Yeah. You're right dad."

At last, when two hours passed, the pizzas were all ready to he handed out to everyone in the family to feed their stomachs. Every one of the sisters could hardly wait to take the first slide of pepperoni pizza to eat.

So far, the girls were starting to drool just by looking at how the dinner looked. As usual, he was eating normally while his sisters were eating rather savagely, even Lola and Lisa. It was just then the sun had completely set over the horizon, and bridge moon was out in the sky.

"Oh. This is going to get worse before it gets better." Lincoln said while facepalming himself in annoyance


	11. Snuggle Fest

At last, the Loud sisters were transforming into werewolves again, and Lincoln prepared for the worst to come now that they were, once again - primal. Still, he remembered listening to his parents when they said; they were still his sisters and they were still (mostly) their normal selves as they always act. He still worried about if anyone would notice them as werewolves, and he didn't want an angry mob to come to his house.

While watching some "ARGGH!" on TV, the sound of howling was heard in the backyard again, and it was very loud that it was enough noise to raise the dead. Lincoln stumbled and rushed outside to see the commotion.

Just as he suspected, his sisters were all howling at the quarter moon, and it was already louder as soon as he came outside on the evening. He facepalmed and shouted: "NOOOOO!" at the top of his lungs. His shout was loud enough to make the sisters stop their howls and look at him. "My god, what is wrong with you guys? What is it with wolves and the moon?"

"Sorry. Bro." Luna said. "We can't help it."

"Well don't do that." Lincoln sighed. "Need I remind you guys that we are trying to keep this a secret from the rest of the world?"

"Right." the other sisters said, remembering that they were, indeed, trying to keep a low profile.

"Louds! Can't you keep those noisy dogs under control!" Mr. Grouse complained through his upstairs window. "Or do I need to call the pound on you?"

"Sorry Mr. Grouse!" Lincoln called out. The sisters didn't say anything, for they didn't want to give themselves away. "I'm just... babysitting... my cousin's dogs while they are on vacation to Paris."

"Wwll keep them quiet, Lincoln." Mr. Grouse replied: "I'm not kidding!" then he closed his window with a huff.

"That was way too close." Lincoln sighed with relief. "Can you guys at least take it inside so no one would hear you howling?"

"That sounds hard." Leni said.

"Yeah Lincoln, what can you literally expect in a noisy house."

"Touche." Lincoln said. "Point made. But still, we need to he more careful. Now, would you guys like anything? Something to snack on?"

"That depends," said Luan. "What do we have in the freezer?"

"Well, we have some leftover bacon from this morning." Lincoln pointed.

The sisters all gasped with joy and smiled hearing the word "bacon". It was becoming their favorite word now. "Yeah, bacon sounds yummy!" Lola said.

"Okay, okay, come on in and I'll give you guys some bacon." Lincoln said before opening the back door. He went inside and the sisters followed after like dogs begging for a treat or two. He went in the fridge and pulled out a few bags of cold bacon and began handing them over to them all, one at a time.

He was glad that they were not mauling him or gnawing at his limbs like wolves or African wild dogs would do in the wilderness. After the bacon was all gone, the sisters were enjoying the strips like bones, and they were happy to be given a treat. It gave Lincoln a nice time to relax and lie down on the couch. As he was watching more "ARGHH!" on TV, he felt Luna sit on the couch, because to him.

:mind if I sit with you, Linc?"

"Sure. Why not? And guys, I don't mean to sound bossy, but you got to control your urges, and keep our heads. Mom and dad told me about how you guys were acting in school."

The sisters looked a little embarrassed hearing that. "It's... not our fault." Lucy said. "It's the wolves in us."

"Yeah, I know." He then felt Luna snuggle her body against her own fury one. Her fur felt so soft like a warm blanket, and the other sisters decide to join in on the fun. Lincoln wanted to protest, but their fur felt so nice against his body. "You guys are so warm."

"Thanks." said Lynn. "I feel like snuggling you."

"Yeah, me too." Luan added.

"Ah, what the heck." then Lincoln decided to have some fun while his sisters were giving him affection and he was rather enjoying it, Lily even hopped on his lap like a small Pomeranian would do, and they all began licking his face, much to Lincoln's dismay. Of course, their tongues were ticklish and he was laughing from this sensation. Lynn Sr and Rita walked in the living room and noticed this, and they thought it was adorable.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Rita said

"I know. Maybe this can be a treat for us."

"Treat?" all the loud sisters stopped licking, and perked their heads up, looking at the parents. The next thing they remembered was seeing the sisters run up to them and barking and howling for treats. Rita gave her husband a rather husband a rather annoyed looked with her upper eyelids raised down, and Lynn Sr himself looked a little embarrassed with a nervous smile.

"Oh, you're right." he said. "Me and my big mouth."

"Well, might as well give them what they want." Rita said. "Do you still have some of that leftover meatloaf?"

"Yep. I was about to throw it away, but since I blurted out tr- I mean, that word, might as well give it to them all."

"Good idea." Lincoln said. the parents went into the fridge and pulled out the gigantic piece of leftover meatloaf from the to other day, and Lana suddenly snatched it from the father's hands. The next thing before the parents knew it was: the sisters were all eating the meatloaf from the floor like animals would do, leaving some small messes on the tile floor, munching loudly.

"Well, that should suffice." Rita said. "You're going to have to clean that up, Lynn."

"I know." the husband sighed.

"Lincoln," said Rita. "We want you to know how proud we are of you for being patient with your sisters. I know it's hard, but it makes us smile to see you so patient."

The boy smiled. "Thanks mom. I am trying." he said. "And you're right, they are still mostly themselves, so I shouldn't have to worry about them eating me. He then pulled out some root beer from the fridge and put some in a glass. suddenly, Lynn let out a gigantic fart and it stunk up the kitchen in an instant, much to the others' dismay. Her farts seem to be stinkier than in her regular form. Lincoln would be used to her Dutch ovens, but this was a little more unbearable for him to take in. "Gah! Seriously, Lynn?" he complained while covering his noise with his right hand

"Sorry. I had an extra beef burrito for lunch at school today. And some extra cheese to go with it." Lynn said

"Was it raw, dude?" Luna asked

"Oh yeah."

Lincoln wanted to berate her, but he just took a few deep breaths and wanted to show his parents that he can be patient, even in something as gross as this. "Did ya get enough to eat, bro?" Luna asked her brother "There's some more meatloaf to go around."

He looked at the meat pieces on the floor, and saw how primal the sisters were eating their treat, looking a little disgusted. "No thanks. I'm okay, Luna." he took his root beer and watched more of his favorite show when Luna came in and sat next to him minutes later, then the other sisters. They all scarfed the leftover meatloaf down in minutes, but it wasn't surprising since the wolves inside them made them do it. Still, Lincoln was happy and he was growing a little tired. His head grew heavy, and his sight grew a little dim that he accidentally fell asleep

Luna saw this, and gave him a warm smile before gently placing him on her lap and having him sleep on it while snuggling him closely. It was funny, the fur she had while in this fur would be a good blanket for him


	12. Where the first Werewolf came from

Lincoln was still asleep, because all the times he was handling his werewolf sisters, it made him exhausted to the bone. He was now in his pajamas, sleeping in his bedroom early and soundly sleeping in his dream. Outside of his room, the sisters were sitting on the couch and watching some "Dream Boat" on TV again.

The child prodigy, Lisa herself, was thinking about the alpha werewolf that he and his pack bite her and tbr other sisters the days before today. It was highly unusual for a large werewolf to he skulking in the woods at night, outside of towns and cities.

"You okay, Lisa?" Lynn noticed. "Cat got your tongue?"

Lisa scowled at the sports sister, and she flatly replied: "nonsense. I was only thinking of those werewolves that turned us into the terrifying, yet adorable and majestic creatures we are now. It is certainly bewildering, having been turned into werewolves like this."

"No argument there, Lisa." Luna said, "but we love this form and feelings we have."

Every other sister agreed with Luna. "Yeah it feels so fun." Leni said

"True, it gives us a feeling that feels so great to ignore." Lisa continued explaining some more. "But the last thing we want is to make a complete fool of ourselves like at school. I cannot even remember the last time I felt so embarrassed."

"Ugh! Me neither." Lola shuddered. "I can just hear my friends and classmates laughing at me now."

"Eh. I don't care." Lana modestly said. "It's their loss. Besides, they've seen me scratch myself and my butt before."

"Doesn't surprise us." Luan admitted. "And we don't know if the gigantic alpha wolf is a werewolf at all."

"What other reason could we be werewolves, dude?" Luna asked. "The alpha male has gotta be a werewolf."

"And he was literally huge from what I remember." said Lori, "like the size of a small cow."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Lynn, "go ask him nicely if he is a werewolf, and why he is like this? Offt, the guy will probably maul us to shreds of minced meat in a ham sandwich." Lynn was starting to feel a little hungry just thinking of something as delicious as that. "Hmmmm, sounds good though." she added

"Well can't we use one of those... things where they explode and make a boom sound when somebody uses them? It's one of those boom-boom sticks."

"You mean a gun?" Lucy asked

"Yeah. That's the one." Leni remembered now.

"Of course," said Lucy while brainstorming an idea in her head. "Why didn't I think of this sooner? I am a monster expert after all."

"What do you mean?" asked Lori

"I mean, I know a werewolf's weakness and how they can die. One of them is a silver-"

"Bullet!" Luna blurted. "That makes sense Lucy."

"Not just a bullet, Luna," Lucy explained some more. "Teaspoons, ores, ingots, jewelry, swords, blades, anything silver."

"I've heard about silver as a weakness to a werewolf, but I don't know what it actually does." said Lori.

Lucy was silent for a moment, and she said: "silver is like a vampire's number one weakness, the sun. Fair warning though, there are many depictions of how silger and werewolves go together. It could make them stronger, or it could just weaken them. But, in 'Vampires of Melancholia', werewolves in that series bloom touch silver will be burnt, as if a piece of lava from the earth's core had splashed on its body."

"Only one way to find out." Luna said. "But wait, we can't touch Silver if we're werewolves."

"Yeah, what if we burn ourselves from plates or silverware?" asked Lori

"Boo boo." Lily said

"Guys, come on." said Leni. "Lisa said she will cure us with a... drink thingy?"

"An antidote." the prodigy corrected the second-oldest sibling, "but yes, the antidote is hallway ready. We just need to give it a number of more days to come."

"I don't know if I can go back to school for more embarrassment!" Lola complained.

"Sorry Lola," said Lynn, "we just gotta try and keep a low profile until the core is complete."

""But, can we try and find the werewolf that attacked us?" Luna asked

"I can certainly try, Luna." Lisa specified, "but tky cannot rush science as I have mentioned countless times before. Patience is always a virtue. Although I can say this" many werewolves can live longer lifespans than regular humans can, probably up to two to three-hundred years. So the man could he a very old homo sapiens."

"But Lincoln can help us out," said Lana. "He knows how to make the best out of any situation."

The other sisters agreed with her in response with smiles on their faces. Suddenly, a white stray cat appeared at the living rook window, behind the television, and as the loud sisters looked at it, they began to bark and howl, having these powerful urges to chase the feline. Rita and Lynn Sr cane in tbr living to see what the commotion was all about.

Determined to not let any one else know about the secret, she pulled out a spritzer bottle full of water, and sprayed it at the kids to make them stop. It did the trick, for they all stopped howling and whined at how they wouldn't be able to catch the cat, who already ran away in the night.

"Sorry." said all the sisters, realizing their outbursts.

"Kids," Lynn Sr sighed, "please don't do that. You'll get us in trouble and the police might tale you assy from us."

"Sorry," the sisters repeated.

"And give Lincoln less stress. He is probably stressed by this enough as it is." Rita added.

"We know, mom." said Leni

"So after we cure ourselves, we go after that werewolf dirtbag and get our revenge." Lucy speculated.

"Sounds like a good idea." Lisa said. "And if it does appear to be a lycanthrope, then I will be very astounded and intrigued by such a discovery." She had a face that looked like she was thinking of a beautiful boy to have as a boyfriend. "I could he rich and make millions in such a discovery."

"A girl can always dream, Lisa." Luna said. "But I'm more concerned about Lincoln."

"So are we." the other sisters ssid


	13. Stars in the Michigan Sky

Being werewolves were not so had for the Loud Sisters. Increased speed, increased durability, and enhanced hearing. Young Lincoln was still napping on Luna's lap, and he hardly stir, except for turning over a couple of times, but he was still ehry peaceful in his slumber. As a matter of of fact, everyone was enjoying a nice, quiet time watching TV, and Lily laid next to her big brother, in a position that a dog or cat would be in while they were asleep.

"So, how long will it be for the DNA thingy will tell us about that werewolf?" asked Lori.

"I cannot say, eldest sister." Lisa sighed. "Science is like art, and you cannot rush art." she was looking deeply in the machine and it would still take a little while for it to reveal the backstory about the alpha Werewolf from the camping trip before. It could be in a number of minutes or a few hours, or even a few days. The kids felt itchy spots behind their ears again, and began scratching away without a care.

After that, they both saw Lincoln still napping on Luna's laugh and they were all glad that he didn't wake up from the noise level. The sisters wouldn't even want to disturb Lincoln in his slumber (mostly because he was adorable when sleeping to many girls' eyes.)

The parents noticed this, she trying thought it was really cute watching this cute moment happen before them both. Suddenly, Lincoln awoke from his nap and looked around. His sisters were watching him at how adorable he was when he was sleeping. "What happened?" he yawned.

"You fell asleep, buddy." Luna said. "Don't worry, you didn't miss anything." and she gently stroke his head with her furry right hand. "Sorry if we were watching ya. You look so cute when you're sleeping." her statement made him blush and slightly turn his head about looking "adorable" when he is sleeping. "Well, it's almost ready for bed."

Lola and Lana let out a small yawn from their mouths, and the tomboy twin said: "I could really use the shuteye. But i don't want to go to sleep yet."

"Come on kids," Rita said. "You know the rules of curfew in this house."

"But I could possibly crack the case on who the alpha werewolf is." Lisa said.

"And besides, we don't know when the machine will work." Leni said

"I know kids," Rita said, "you know the rules. You all may be werewolves, except Lincoln of course, but you still have to follow the rules me and your father bring you all."

"And you all still have to go to bed." Lynn Sr added.

Every kid looked a little bummed, but Lincoln was really tired from today and he hist wanted to go to sleep. Everyone all brushed their teeth in ther bathroom, one at a time and Lincoln sketched to his pajamas before tucking himself in under the covers. It was the end of another successful day and Lincoln knew that maybe the werewolf thing wasn't so bad after all.

As a matter of fact; as soon as he fell asleep, he dreamt of the entire earth being taken over by some scary demons and most cities of the world in ruins. One good thing about his dream was his sisters, as werewolves killing and slicing demons with their claws to keep them from getting their brother. It was a rather nice feeling for Lincoln to have in case he was having a nightmare in the middle of the night.

He was smiling in his sleep and he decided that maybe having werewolf sisters would be good around the house, minus Lana peeing on the carpet, but that is a minor setback. Maybe if a rabid dog or a rabid raccoon invaded the backyard or the house, one of the sisters could deal away with it is a good thing they had their rabies shots before and they would probably be ready for anything aggressive that would come in their way if they get bitten by a rabid animal.

This idea would be a good one so that Charles wouldn't get rabies from any animal who has it, and pests would probably never set foot in the backyard or the house ever again. When the morning came, Lincoln awoken and he suddenly remembered that his sisters were probably bare naked since they were back to normal again, so he waited in his room until it was safe to go out.

Birds were chirping outside and the faint sounds of cars or vechile driving by were heard once in a while from outside the bedroom window. About five minutes passed and Lincoln slowly peaked out the door, and he didn't want to be in an awkward situation seeing his sisters in their birthday suits. Feeling that he had to pee, he went to the bathroom and he saw Luna in her clothes, along with Luan, who was playing with Mr. Coconuts.

"Why did the vampire go to war?" Luan asked her dummy, "Because he couldn't wait to go to com-bat! Hahahahahaha! Get it?"

Luna looked mildly annoyed with the usual pins and joked that Luan was telling to her dummy companion, and she thought: "someone kill me."

The boy peaked at Lori and Leni's room, and they had their clothes on as well, much to his relief. Now he could use the restroom. As soon as he was done peeing, he had some Belgian waffles on the table for breakfast, along with some orange juice next to the platter on the right.

As for his sisters, they had lots of bacon and ham on their plates, almost looking like a cull dinner instead of a breakfast. "Morning dude, sleep okay?" Luna asked

"Yeah. I slept okay." Lincoln said before taking a bite of his waffles. The sisters all munched down on their meat and they didn't even bother to use a fork or knife to cut the meat, not even Lola bothered to use her table manners. At first, Rita and Lynn Sr tried to protes, but they dae that the girls were ready enjoying their food, and decided to let them have this moment of engulfing the meat. After all, the freezer was getting a little too full anyway.

"At least my sisters are not trying to kill me." Lincoln said as he was still eating his breakfast. It went on for at least a minute before the sisters all finished eating their meat dishes. Every one of them let out a huge, big burp after they were finished, patting their bellies in satisfaction.

"Kids, this isn't China." Lynn Sr said.

"Sorry," the girls said before exiting the table to start the day. Lincoln realized it was trash day, and he immediately did his usual chore. What noticed was: his sisters: garbage were fuller than usual possibly because they were eating more meat than usual, thanks to the wolves inside of them. It made Lincoln more irritated, but he knew that trash day only happens once a week, so he would be be doing this every day.

He took all the trash out and when it was over, he was greeted by Mr. Grouse, the grouchy neighbor. "Pardon me, Lincoln," said Mr. Grouse, "but I just want to know why younyage a bunch of nee dogs in your house."

Lincoln looked worried, and he began to sweat. He lied to him by saying: "I told you... they are my aunt and uncle's dogs, and we're watching them for three weeks while they are on vacation in... Algeria."

"Oh. Well, if you need any extra help, then-"

"No!" Lincoln blurted. "I mean, these dogs are very, very, very fussy around strangers. And they only listen to me and my family's commands, no one else's."

"I can handle a bunch of dogs, no matter how many of them there are." Grouse scoffed.

"Look, Mr Grouse, I thank you for being thoughtful, but me and my family have it all under control. So I'll be fine, and so will we. And we'll keep the dogs quiet if they howl in the night again. Luckily, there's a bee moon out tonight, so it won't make them howl."

"Well good. Now I gotta fox my bagpipes for band practice today." then Mr. Grouse walked away back to his little house.

"Whew, that was close." Lincoln said in relief before heading back inside his own house. Hopefully, this new moon will keep the girls from howling at the coming night sky later on in the day.

"Thanks for taking out the trash, sweetheart." Rita said gratefully.

"No problem, mom. There's going to be a new moon tonight and my sisters probably won't howl in the backyard tonight."

"Let's hope so, sport." said Lynn Sr. "I don't want anyone to know about this secret."

As Lincoln was playing his handheld gaming system, he was greeted by Luna, who was sitting with him on the couch, and sniffing his left cheek. "Ooh, you smell nice today bro." Luna said. "Did you have some leftover steak last night?"

"Yes. Now, Luna, a little personal space? Please."

"Sorry. Just curious, little bro."

"By the way, Luna," he added, "I am not cute when I'm sleeping."

"Aw, come on. There's no shame in it. If Ronnie Anne were here, she would agree with you."

"Please don't say that. If she did find out about that, I would feel so embarrassed."

"Ah, Lincoln." Luna said with a smirk. She then saw the same stray cat and went crazy, pawing at the window while howling. Some of the other sisters noticed the cat as wel . And howled at the cat, scaring it away.

"Kids! Kids! Knock it off!" Rita said. "Do I have to pull out the spritzer bottle again?"

"But, that's for cats." Lana said

"And it can work on dogs, or wolves too."

"Shock collars are for dogs." Luna said.

"Yes, but it would be cruel. We don't have one on Charles, do we?" Lynn Sr asked. "We might not be dogs, but we hear how much a shock collar can hurt one. And besides. It's just water in this thing.

"What he means is," Rita explained, "you guys need to stop howling at the cat who comes at our window."

"Sorry." the girls said

**Later in the Night**

**Claire de Lune by Claude Debussy plays**

Lincoln was laying on the grass outside, and looking at the stars. They all looked very bright at night even if the moon was not showing right now. Of course, there was none of Charles' feces on the grass, for he cleaned that up earlier.

The door creaked open and his sisters came down to see if he was alright. "Doing okay, Lincoln?" asked Lori

"Just looking at the sky. It's so peaceful out here."

"I know." Luna agreed. She and the other werewolf sisters all decided to lay on the ground with him and enjoy the scenery above. Indeed, everything was peaceful and hardly anything was stirring in the night, minus the owls hooting in the trees and crickets chirping in scattered parts of the grass.

Lincoln felt Luna's fur give him warmth on his left side and Lucy's on his right side, and I felt rather soft and nice against his skin while he was in his pajamas. It was good the moon was not showing, otherwise the sisters would he howling again.

For her own amusement and because she wanted to, Lioy hopped on Lincoln's tummy and rested on it while lying on her back.

"So guys, I was thinking..." said Lincoln, "maybe having werewolf sisters won't be so bad after all."

"Really?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. I mean, you guys are still my sisters." Lincoln said. "And we always help one another in our time of need."

"Totally." Lucy said. "Are you feeling warm, big brother?"

"Yeah. I am, actually." Lincoln replied

"Glad to hear that." Luna said


	14. Werewolf Hunter

In the dead of night, there was a lone bar on the outskirts of town, filled with very tough-looking men and there was one tough man who looked intimidating and having a few guns on him. This man looked as serious as stone, and he was a man that played no games, and he like to cut straight to the point when it comes to topics. This man was wearing dark clothes and a dark hat to match his clothes with a wide brim circling it, and he had dark-brown hair with silver streaks in his mop hair, almost looking like a Harrison Ford type of person, or the person from Van Helsing. He looked as old as Harrison ford a little bit, or maybe a few years younger than the infamous actor, and he had two revolvers tied to his belt like a cowboy or a gunslinger from the old west. Not only that, but he also had a Mossberg 500 shotgun on his back, tied to a strap.

Covering his face was a black bandana as he was sitting on a barstool of the pub. He might not look very bulky like some of the bar patrons in this place, but he still looked intimidating with his weapons and dark clothing. An old man came up to him on the other side of the counter while cleaning a mug with his own spit. "What can I do for you, Jango?"

"The usual, Jim. The usual. Some Fuzzy navel, straight up." and he handed the bartender five bucks for the drink he requested. "And after that, a bloody mary with ice would be good."

"You got it, Jango." the bartender said. "One Fuzzy Navel on the house." and he slided a drink to this mysterious man.

As he was drinking his drink, he heard some rumors form behind him. "So, there was howling in the night yesterday?" said one tough man

"Yeah, and there was a bunch of wolves or dogs howling, or maybe coyotes." said a second patron."

"Nah," the third one said, "coyotes scream, not howl. I was a farmboy when I was a kid, in Idaho. I know very well the difference between coyotes and wolves."

"And it's been happening for days." said the first one. "You don't suppose that it could be werewolves, could it?"

"Nah, werewolves are just a folktale that has been passed down for a few centuries." said the second one.

"Werewolves sound highly inconvenient." the third one said. "It if was, then we would be doomed. Nah, if you ask me, it's probably wolves being reintroduced to Michigan."

This conversation caught the attention of this Jango person's ears, and it made him very curious and concerned. "Werewolves?" he asked himself while thinking." he took a long sip of his fuzzy navel, and the bartender gave him a bloody mary after he was finished with the first drink. "Thanks Jim. They say that there is some wolf trouble here in Royal Woods."

"Wolf trouble? Well, I don't know about that. It's probably just some gossip. Well... this is manly gossip, not a teenage girl kind of gossip."

"Heh. That's kinda funny. But, I am going to look further in this little... wolf attack."

"Well, you are the best bounty hunter in all of Royal Woods, and you have a way of killing unwanted animals in people's houses, or predators killing livestock in neighboring farms. If anyone can handle this, it's you."

"Darn right, Jim. Darn right."

After taking the first sip of his Bloody Mary, Jango got out of the bar stool, and went up to the three men talking about the supposed "Werewolf" rumors. "Ah! Jango, what a nice surprise." said the first patron, looking a little scared. Apparently, this Jango was a little feared in this bar, and not only was he the best customer, he is an arm-wrestling champ in this pub. "What do you want?"

"I couldn't but notice about what you said about this werewolf thing. What exactly happened?"

"Well... I don't know why we should tell you about this. We don't like eavesdroppers." said the second man. Jango then pulled out one of his magnums and aimed it at the men on the table, making them all scared by this

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay take it easy, man." the third patron said with his hands slightly raised up. "We don't want any trouble."

"You guys know that I am a straightforward man, right?"

they all nodded a yes to him, and the first one said: "Well, these werewolves have been here for a few days now, and there have been complaints about howling in some kind of suburban neighborhood at night. We don't remember the name of the place, but a couple of people got a few complaints about it."

Jango made a satisfied smile, and put his gun away. "Thanks, fellas." he sat on the stool and continued drinking his Bloody Mary, and after he was done, he bid the tender farewell, and he saw his motorcycle painted red flames over the black skin. "In the suburbs, huh?" he thought to himself as he lowered his bandana from his face, revealing his slightly aged mug. "If there are werewolves, I will do anything I can to put a stop to those demonic vermin and put them in their place, no matter how many there are."

He revved up his bike and it began to rain a little bit with the sound of thunder rolling in the sky, and a few lightning bolts sparkling in the clouds. This man seemed like bad news and he is more terrifying than what a monster would expect. He stopped at his house and pulled out a few photos of dead creatures consisting of Bigfoot, a Chupucabra, a Yeti, and what is supposedly the Loch Ness monster, and Jango was standing right next to the bodies as his own trophies. This implicated that monsters would not be safe from this intimidating bounty hunter, if not the greatest bounty hunter in America right now.


	15. Getting More Dangerous

Lincoln was relaxing with his werewolf sisters on the floor, and he thought it would be fun to do that than to just sit on the couch. Yes, it proved to he quite relaxing for Lincoln: all the fur rubbing against him while he is in his pajamas, and how warm their bodies are clumping against him. One thing he hoped was that Lynn or Lana wouldn't fart on him, which would be a worse smell than usual.

Still, it was a nice time for him to be with his sisters like this.

Suddenly, Lily caught scent of something, and got off Lincoln's lap to see where the smell was coming from. She walked over to the far corner near the fireplace to see what it was. "What is it sweetie?" Leni asked curiously. Suddenly, something big and large was scurrying on the carpet, and Lily chased after it, moving quite fast.

It appeared to be a large, brown rat running away and looking for food. Lily then pounced on it and began chomping on it with her teeth behind the couch. At last. When the rat was dead, Lily was chewing it and the only thing remaining from the large rodent was his tail until Lily chomped it one last time and slurped it down her gullet.

Lincoln looked a little grossed out, but he was happy and he said: "well there goes our rat problem." then Lily gave out a burp, happy to have been feed like that.

"Nice going, Lily." said Luna. "I wonder if there are any more rats in the house."

"Did someone say rat?" Rita said, coming in the room.

"Don't worry, mom." Lori said, "Lily found a rat in the living room, but she killed it and ate it."

"Oh. That's good news." Lynn Sr said. "Gross, but still, very useful."

"Good job, Lily." Rita said.

The baby made a small giggle and clapped her hands three times. The sound of the trash can in the front turning over with a metallic "clang!" Was heard from the other side of the front door and Lincoln went to see what it was. It turned out to be a raccoon digging in the garbage bin.

"Oh no, not this again." Lincoln sighed.

"What is it?" Rita asked. "Oh! It's that raccoon again."

"Raccoon?" the sisters said. Thet all ran past Lincoln and went after it. The raccoon caught noticed and tried running away, but Lana, Lola, and Lucy caught it before it can run into a hedge. "Going somewhere, scareface!" Lana said

"You're not going anywhere, you evil vermin." Lucy said.

The sisters crowded around the notorious raccoon, and the mammal began hissing and growling at the sisters while showing it's dagger-like teeth.

"Kids, what do you think you're doing?!" Lynn Sr exclaimed. "You'll get rabies!"

"Don't worry, pop." Luna called out. "We got this." The sisters all growled and began fighting the vicious raccoon. The mammal began rasping and clawing at Lori, but he would miss every time, and before the little scavenger knew it, he found himself being pounced on by all the sisters, and began mauling at the raccoon to pieces.

Raccoons are animals that look cute and cuddly, but inside of them, they can be quite vicious, and scary with a chance of rabies in them. These mammals are opportunists, and they will eat just about anything, like pigs or humans.

Still, given the raccoon's small size, it was no match for the combining numbers of all the sisters, and after they were done, it was in Luna's teeth, dead.

Lincoln looked a little disgusted, but he was mostly glad to see that his sisters didn't get hurt at all. "Here, let me have it." Leni said before Luna gave the carcass to her. Now Leni was holding it, and munching on it.

"There we go." Luan said. "Dead raccoon as a treat."

"Well, that was impressive." Rita admitted. "I'm glad you kids didn't get bitten, did you?"

"No." the girls replied.

"It was not on a rampage and it did not have foam over his mouth. If it did had rabies, it would go completely insane, and maul Lily to shreds."

"Well, good." Lincoln smiled.

"But please eat it outside." Rita said. "I don't want a dead raccoon in my house."

"Then the sisters went to the backyard to continue eating the dead scavenger. As soon as there were only bones, Lincoln, though he was disgusted about it, tossed the raccoon remains in the trash outside. (Of course, he had gloves on so his hands wouldn't smell like roadkill. Although, he did wash his hands after that after putting the gloves in the trash can as well.)

"You guys need to he careful," Lincoln said. "People will find out abo8tnthe secret, and they might call animal control, or the dog pound on you."

"Dog pound?" Lynn said. "You never mentioned that before."

"Well, now we have. But you're brother's right, girls." Rita added. "We could get in big trouble."

"Sorry." the girls all said in unison. They realized their parents and Lincoln were right. If they were not careful in controlling their animal urges, they could be in big trouble, or get caught by the law if they Re not able to control the beasts inside of them all.

"Well, now that the raccoon problem's done, wanna watch a movie?" Lincoln said.

The sisters all looked excited and their tails were wagging with happiness like regular dogs would be like. "Yeah man! What's the movie?"

"The Guitar Heroes." Lincoln said.

"Oooh. I love that movie!" Lola said. "Especially all the glam metal hairs that the men are wearing."

"And the black metal cameo it has. Especially Slayer on the soundtrack. I love Slayer." Lucy added.

'Nice choice of movie, Lincoln." Luna nuzzled the side of her face against Lincoln's head with affection. "We can sit as one big mosh pit of werewolves." The rest of the sisters huddled with him showing their love in a dog-like manner.

"Oh, look at how you guys are cuddling like this. It brings back so many memories of how you handled your baby sisters when they were little." Lynn Sr said. "I would bring out my camera, but I don't want to expose your secret."

"And, for the good news, my antidote is nearly complete." The kids all looked at Lisa with hope. "But, it might take a few more days."

"Few more days?" Lori said. "I have another date with Bobby."

"Don't worry, the three weeks are almost up anyway, eldest sibling." Lisa reminded.

"I hope you're right." Leni said. "I don't want to have fleas."

"Come on guys, let's just watch the movie." Lincoln said

"Yeah, you're right." Lana said. "Movie night!" Then everyone sat on the floor together and enjoyed the metal movie as siblings.

**The Next Morning**

The sun came back on, and the sisters put on some new clothes as soon as they awoken from their sleep. Of course, Lincoln waited in his room for ten minutes so he wouldn't have to see his naked sisters. Luna was the one that told him it was safe to come out of his room.

Downstairs, everyone had breakfast, and resumed their normal activities. While fighting for the remit, the doorbell rang and Lincoln was the one who answered it.

What he met with spooked him a little, because of his intimidating appearance. "Oh. Hello. Can I help you?"

The man was Jango himself, looking tough. "Sorry if I scared ya, little man." he said. "Name's Jango, the monster hunter."

"Monster hunter?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep. There have been a few reports of howling in the night, and there might be werewolves around here." he glanced his eyes to and fro.

The boy and his sisters looked worried about what he said and the sisters went up to the door. "Werewolves huh?" Lola said, pretending to be innocent.

"Yep. A neighboring farm had ten lambs, three goats, and two pigs gone already. Mauled and eating by the beasts."

"Farm attacks?" Lincoln said.

"Yeah. So I am on the hunt for these werewolves. I swear to god I will purge the earth of these unholy beasts. The siblings all looked scared and realized it was getting more dangerous since there is officially a monster hunter looking for the werewolves. It was so unexpected, and they never thought a monster hunter would be looking for them already.

"Kids, what is going on here?" Lynn Sr asked with her and his wife coming to greet Jango themselves. "Oh. I'm sorry, who are you, sir?"

"Well, I am Jango. I was telling your kids to be careful out here since there are werewolves running amok." He pulled out something from his back pocket, and gave it to he parents tilted: "Jango the Monster Hunter. Also Bounty Hunter." The parents looked very nervous as well. "Well, I'm gonna look for some more clues now." he looked at the kids and he said to them. "Now, remember kids: werewolves will kill you. There's no question about it. Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious. And try to stay indoors tonight until the werewolves are either killed or caught. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Jango." Lincoln said with a nervous smile.

"Well good." Jango sounded a little more upbeat. "Catch ya on the flipside." then he got on his motorcycle, playing heavy metal music from the stereo.

Lincoln slammed the door and he, along with everyone else looked scared. 'Ohhhh... this is bad." he said


	16. How to Get Rid of Bullies

The kids looked a little guilty as the parents were looking at then sternly, and Lincoln was sitting on the stairs while his siblings were given a talking-to about going out in the middle of the night and eating livestock without farmers consent.

Honestly, Lincoln was a little afraid of what will happen to his own sisters. "Are you kidding us, kids?" Rita said. "You went to farms and eat some Livestock?"

"Well, we were literally bored and... we just wanted a midnight snack." Lori said.

"By going to farms and eating sheep or cows?" Lynn Sr said with his arms crossed.

"Well, they tasted so yummy and it's like eating hamburgers, but raw and cold." Luna said.

"That's no excuse!" Rita exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how serious this is? A werewolf hunter is out to get werewolves."

"Well, maybe they are different werewolves." Leni suggested. The other family members looked at her, annoyed at her usual naivete.

"She means us, Leni." Lynn said

"Ohhhh."

"Do you have any idea how much danger we are in right now?" Lynn Sr asked, "you've seen how tough he looks with the guns and the machete and the outfit. This Jango man will surely kill you if he finds out your secret."

"But, we're just kids." said Lana. "He can't just kill a bunch of kids for being werewolves."

"He sounded serious, guys." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, you're a paranormal expert, right?" said Rita. "Do you think we can get the cure before he eventually finds out about this?"

"Well, we're good at covering our tracks. That's for sure. All we have to do is keep you guys at night so no one will find out, and... I've seen people like him in movies and TV shows. He will kill you guys if given the chance. A guy who is merciless and won't hesitate to shoot anyone to achieve his goal."

"I can't believe there are some people who would kill a kid like that." said Luan.

"Oh, there are out there." Lucy said. "Some people are just crazy enough to do that. But Lincoln's right. Jango will hunt us down when be finds out about our secret."

"Look, the antidote is just about ready." Lisa added. "Just a few more ingredients and we will be ready to cure ourselves from this lycanthropy."

"I hope it is soon as you say it is." Lynn said. "That Jango guy looks tough. I don't if I can even take him head-on."

"No kidding." said Lola.

"Look, as soon as we get the cure, and I hope we won't wait much longer for it, and we just give you guys a sample of the elixir, Jango will just find nothing overtime and people will think he is just a crazy maniac." Lincoln speculated. "All the animal urges will go away forever, and everything will go back to the way it should be."

The sisters all agreed with him and decided to just control their urges more by staying inside the house at night until they get a sip of the cure once it's complete. "Maybe we can hunt that werewolf that bit us." Lucy said

"Absolutely not!" Rita protested. "That's too dangerous. He ans his pack might maul you girls to shreds."

"Maybe we can reason with him and make sure he never does this to anyone ever again." Leni said.

"I doubt it." said Luna. "I'm sure that he would just try and eat us like he tried with our little bro. We should kill it and make him pay for biting us."

"You kids are not going to confront that alpha werewolf." Lynn said. "End of story, and he could kill you all."

"Yeah kids, we can't just risk it." Rita added.

"I guess you guys are right." Lori said. "I just want to have that cure ASAP." the other sisters agreed with her. A knock on the door was heard and Lynn Sr andweree it, revealing to be Clyde, Stella, Rusty, Zach, Liam, Mollie, and Girl Jordan, Lincoln's closest acquaintances. "Oh, hi Clyde, what brings you here?"

"Mr. Loud, we need Lincoln's help." Clyde answered.

Lincoln promptly stood next to his father, and looked at his friends, "what's wrong, guys?"

"Hank and Hawk were egging our houses today." Stella answered

"What? Those fudge-bags from Halloween last year?"

"Yes." all his cronies said.

"Those meatheads are nothing but trouble." Mollie said. "Please Lincoln, we need your help."

"Wait, why do you need my help?"

"You are the man with a plan. Your sisters said so themselves." Jordan answered

"Oh. Well... guilty as charged. I do have good plans. And, I would love to help you guys, but I have my..." he paused as a new idea came into his head. "I think I have a way to fix this." He had a rather sneaky look on his round face, and he looked at his sisters, then back to his friends. "Can you excuse me for a second, please?"

"Sure, Lincoln." Liam said.

"Guys, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Asked Luna

"We'll talk in the attic." then the sisters followed their brother to the attic and hopefully hear the idea that he has. Obviously, it involved his own siblings. "Okay, guys, you remember those stinkers fork halloween last year, right?"

"Ugh, how can we not?" Lynn gagged.

"Why do you ask?" said Luan. "I have the perfect plan to keep them from causing any more problems. And you guys are just the perfect people for the job."

He and the others huddled together and Lincoln was murmuring something clever and the more the sisters heard his idea, the bigger the smiles grew on their faces. "Oooh, I like the way you think, Linclln." Luna commended him humbly.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Lana added

"Goo-goo." Lily added while clapping her hands. "Goo-goo!"


	17. Tricked 2

In a part of the Royal Wopds suburbs, two troublemakers named Hank and Hawk were causing a little trouble at a person's house while the person wasn't home. "Hahahaha! This is so much fun, Hawk!" said Hank

"Couldn't agree with you more, Hank!" said the other bully. "Nothing like throwing toilet paper at houses. Now we just have to hit the mansion and we will have the biggest laugh yet."

"Hehehe! Yeah, it will be so funny. Just imagine the look on their faces when they see all the toilet paper being launched from our own hands." Hank agreed. "Just wait, brother. Just wait until they see all of that mess." they continued throwing toilet paper at this house until they were out.

Suddenly, they were confronted by a familiar face from last year. "Hey!" The voice shouted from behind these two meatheads. Both of these boys looked behind, and it turned out to he Lincoln.

Both of them smiled and Hawk said: "well, well, well. Look what we have here, Hank."

"It's you again." said Hank. "Come to pick a fight with us?"

"Actually... yes." Lincoln replied.

"Well, you're brave coming to face us, Loud." said Hank.

"Yeah, it will be fun knocking all your teeth out of that mouth of yours." said Hawk.

"Hold it right there," Lincoln held out his right hand. "I didn't say we do it here. No. We do it at the abandoned shack at the cemetery."

"The shack?" both these bullies sounded scared, but they decided to not let Lincoln know it, and played it cool. "Meh, whatever." they both added, pretending it's not that big a deal.

"Good. Come on, gentlemen. We have a score to settle, you and me." he cracked his knuckles and the two meatheads were happy that they might get to knock him around like a punching bag. So, Lincoln lead them to the abandoned shack in the cemetery. Deeper in this place was the old house and Lincoln opened the doors revealing a somewhat red and evil atmosphere.

"Okay, gentlemen, right this way." Lincoln had a sly look on his face again. The boys were scared witless on the inside, but they still didn't want to show it, and tried acting tough once more to keep their reputation in check. It was rather dark, but Lincoln looked very competent in this. At last, he stopped in a wide room downstairs, the basement, and everything was a little dark. Minus the red lighting and atmosphere.

"Now guys, are you going to stop throwing toilet paper at people's houses?"

"Pfft. As it." said Hank. "Why would we want to stop?"

"Yeah, we can do whatever we want, runt." Hawk added.

"Fine. Be that way." then Lincoln slowly backed up into the shadows, and to was like he vanished as a spirit would vanish. Hank and Hawk grew more scared and, and cling to each other.

"Well, this is a little creepy." said Hawk

"Yeah, but we can-" Hank was interrupted when they heard the sounds of low growling around the room as if a wild animal was skulking around.

"Who's there?" said Hawk

The growling was a little louder and eleven silhouettes appeared in the red atmosphere before them in black cloaks. "I am hunger." Said Lori's voice.

The eleven figures turned around and faced the two delinquents with sharp teeth and red eyes glowing. Yes, it was the Loud sisters looking scary and menacing in there werewolf forms. "I am thirst." Leni said.

All of them started to creep towards these meatheads, and they were shaking I'm fear. "Where I bite,' said Luna in a snarly, raspy voice, "I hold until I die."

"And even even after death," said Luan

"They must cut off my mouthful from my pet's body, and bury it with me." Lynn added.

Getting closer and closer, Lucy said, "we can fast for one hundred years, and not die."

Luna had an evil smile on her werewolf face as her eyes were still glowing red, "I can lie a hundred nights on snow and ice, and not freeze."

now the sisters were surrounding the bullies, making their hearts beat faster than before. "We can drink," Lola said

"A river of blood." Lana finished

"And not burst." Lucy said.

"Yes, we are what you think we are, you knuckle-draggers." Lisa snarled with her teeth showing.

Lily didn't say anything, but she giggled evily.

"Show us..." all the sisters surrounded grabbed the hood of their cloaks and they all roared out as they showed their faces, "YOUR DELICACIES!"

Both the delinquents froze and looked completely shocked, and they both screamed as they ran out of the supposed haunted house. "We gotta get out of here!" they exclaimed at the top of their lungs as they ran towards the exit of the house. Their courage completely left them and they were rubbing for their lives.

As they were out of the house, it was justbrhen the police had caught up to them momentarily, and arrested them both. Meanwhile, back at the haunted place, all the Loud sisters were laughing at the reactions from the bullies, and they couldn't be any more proud of themselves for giving those hoodlums the what-for. "Man, that was so nice!" Luna exclaimed before giving Lynn a high-five.

"You see their faces?" Lynn said while laughing.

Lincoln was in a small wardrobe and watching the whole thing with some of his face showing through it and he humbly got out of it to commend the sisters for that nice scare. "That was amazing, you guys!"

"Good plan, Lincoln." said Lucy

"Yeah, they looked like they peed their pants!" Luan said

"Yeah, Linc. That was a gold plan." Luna said.

"Thanks." Lincoln smiled. "Come on, let's go home. Lisa, you still got the teleportation necklace?"

Lisa nodded a yes to him before saying: "Of course." she pulled out a small necklace from under the cloak and there was a big button in the center. "Time to get back home." she pushed the button and every one was teleported back home, feeling so triumphant in scaring those stinkers for causing bad deeds once again.

The parents heard the sound of the teleportation effects from the necklace, and they looked worried. "Kids, are you okay?" Rita asked.

"Don't worry, mom. We're all just fine." Lincoln said.

"People didn't see you guys as werewolves, did you?" Lynn Sr said

"Nope. Just those two stinkers that trashed my friends houses." Lincoln replied. "And the police got them both in jail as soon as they left the house."

"At least no one else saw you, right?" Rita asked.

"We promise, rents." Luna remarked. "We're fine. The police will never believe a thing those two blokes will tell them." then she promptly crossed her arms.

The parents smiled and they were hist glad that the kids were both safe. "Good thing you built that little teleportation device." said Lynn Sr. "But we need to be more careful. The last thing we want is to have thet Jango guy find out about this."

"Yeah, if he did find out about you girls, he will kill you like ordinary aninals for slaughter." Rita added. "I don't know what me and your father would be without all our kids here."

"We're good on covering our tracks mom." Lynn said. "You know that better than anyone else here."

"Yeah, we do." Lynn Sr sighed.

"And the plan was genius." Luna said again. "Hank and Hawk might have peed their pants."

"Yeah, so satisfying." Lola added

"Whoop whoop!" Lana exclaimed before saying: "we should have done this a long time ago."

"Well I think it's getting a little late." Rita said. "Time for lights out kids. Brush your teeth and go to bed."

All the kids sounded a little bummed, but they were still kids and ehsy their parents day goes in this house. Every one of the kids went upstairs, crowding around the sink to brush their teeth and their canines looked a little uneasy seeing those sharp teeth. Of course, being werewolves, their breath smelled a little foul if not for them brushing their white teeth.

"I wish we could have done that for Halloween last year." Lucy said to Lincoln.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good prank idea." Luan added.

"Goo goo." Lily added.

"Well, I agree with you. But we know we need to turn you all back to normal once the antidote is complete. But don't worry, I'm sure we can do a prank like that next Halloween."

"Cool. And I don't think those guys will be throwing toilet paper at any cribs any time soon." said Luna. "Very good thinking, dude."

Then the other sisters commended their only brother for creating something clever to drive away no-good teenagers that have nothing better to do, but to cause trouble. Lincoln smiled and he said: "thanks, guys. Wait until i tell my friend- oh... wait, we're trying to keep the werewolf thing a secret."

"Well... you can tell them that we had really good makeup and a makeup artist from a movie painted or bodies worn werewolf-stuff out of clay."

"Good idea, Lynn." Lincoln said. All the kids were done in the bathroom, went to their bedrooms, and tucked themselves in bed. The lights went out and the whole house was asleep


	18. Picking Up The Trail

Hank and Hawk got their just desserts last night with the funny prank Lincoln and his sisters used to scare them out of making pranks around other people's houses. Those two stinkers were rotting in jail for a little while, but they will never, ever forget last night when they were scared witless by the werewolf forms of Lincoln's sisters.

"Can you believe it, Hank?" said the first bully, rocking back and forth on the prison bed.

"I know, Hawk!" the second agreed, "werewolves! Really mean werewolves!" then he began sucking his thumb like a pathetic little baby.

Meanwhile, Jango came in the office of the jail to have a word with the police. "Pardon me, officers." said the hunter, "can I have a word with you?"

"Ah. Jango the Monster Hunter." one of the officers recognized him. "What brings you here?"

"I just want some help with..." he noticed Hank and Hawk in their cell, "what are these kids in for?"

"Ah, they were causing trouble in the neighborhood by throwing toilet paper at houses at night." said the first officer.

"And they claim to have seen werewolves." the second officer remarked

The very last word he said made Jango look baffled. "Werewolves?" he said sounding suspicious. "Mind if I... uh... talk with these boys about this werewolf thing?"

"Be my guest." said the first officer, "but these kids are just crazy with their wild imaginations."

Jango went up to the delinquents' cell, and he cleared his throat before asking: "you kids say you saw werewolves? Where?"

"at the Royal Woods cemetery." Hank said. "What would you like to know, bub?"

"Well, I am a bounty hunter looking for reported attacks of werewolves in the city recently. Do you fellas have a clue on where I could find them?"

"Well, like my brother said:" Hawk said, "we saw them at the cemetery, and they were giving us a very creepy speech about trying to eat us like meat."

"Like meat?" asked Jango. He had his thinking face on, trying so hard to figure out the heart of this werewolf thing. Many people do not believe those farm animal attacks were not from werewolves but a group of wolves or feral dogs running amok at night. "Well, that's something. What part of the Cemetary?"

"At least inside the haunted house at the basement." said Hank

"Well, thanks for the info, fellas." Jango said. "I'm gonna check that place out and see what's going on."

Hank made a small chortle, and said: "good luck with that, turd. You'll just get ripped to shreds by those werewolves. And if they don't get you, the ghosts that haunt the mansion will."

"Ooh, ghosts, I'm so scared." Jango sounded sarcastic. "Maybe I should get my mother to help me out and give you boys some blankets."

"We know you're being sarcastic, dirtbag." Hank said

"Yep. I am."

"They will rip you to shreds for sure!" said Hawk, "don't come crying to us when they est you alive!"

"That's enough of that, you stupid punks." the third officer reprimanded them by banging his nightstick on the cell bars.

Jango then thanked the officers for their time, and went out the door to the cemetery. On his motorcycle, he looked around at his surroundings and saw many people going about their normal lives. He was now more determined to catch and kill the werewolves causing mayhem like this, even if he doesn't know who they are in the first place.

He felt that it was his duty to rid the world of such evil filth brought fourth from the underworld. Little did he know that it was a bunch of kids turned into werewolves but mistake. As soon as he reached the haunted house, he pulled out his RPK machine gun, and busted the front door of the mansion opened with a thump, pointing his gun to and fro for anything weird.

"Hmmm, this place has been abandoned for a century or two." he said to himself, "look at the paintings on the walls." Slowly coming in, he pulled out a flashlight and searched for any clues. It struck him when he remembered the delinquents mentioning the basement when they encountered the werewolves.

Whatever Jango had in store, he was perfectly prepared for anything that could pounce on him. He knew well that a weakness to a werewolf would he anything silver. Whether a bullet, tablespoon, jewelry, it will be enough to kill a werewolf with any kind of thing related Silver regardless of shape. If he ever found out about the secret, then the Loud Sisters would become the prey instead of the predators.

He slowly went to the basement downstairs with his bandanna still covering his face, and not a single ounce of fear was showing on him. Indeed, he never get scared when it comes to these things. Mostly because he has hunted many monsters his whole life throughout his career as a bounty hunter. "This is just peculiar. Maybe there's a light switch around here.'

Down in the basement, he did find a light switch and turned on the basement so it wasn't so dark. It was surprising, as the lights were still working after being abandoned for countless years now. Jango then looked around for some clues for any werewolf-related clues. So far, the only thing he found was some fur on the floor and covering up the rug.

"Hmmmm, fur from a shedding beast." he picked up a clump of hair (Lana's), and sniffed the blonde first with his own hand. The smell of it was sonhad, that he gathered and immediately put it back down. "Gah! that is the worst thing I have ever smelled!" he gagged. "Yuck!" he then began to noticed that the hair was in many different colors. Blonde, brown, raven-black, it looked more like human hair than fur. "Come on, Jango, you can crack this one." he said.


	19. The Rainboe Vale

In the same, exact forest and campground that the Loud Family had stayed at before, Lori was driving Vanzilla, and they were looking for the exact place where they were camping before during the wolf attack. It took a little while, for the national forest was very gigantic and it was a little hard to navigate.

Finally, they found the sight after one and a half hours, and looked around the place for the alpha werewolf behind all of this.

"Well, this is the place." Lincoln said. "The same place as before." He looked a little nervous coming back to the place where he was about to be eaten alive by those wolves, and he didn't even know if he was ready to face this alpha werewolf again. "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready for the centuries, Lincoln." said Lisa. I can put a little piece of his hair in my tracking device right here." the prodigy pulled out a small device that looked like a dragon ball radar a little bit.

Lori had picked up something from her nose, and it was a good thing that everyone's sense of smell had increased since they became werewolves (minus Lincoln, that is), and she said: "wait, I'm getting something."

"What is it?" Asked Leni

"I'm getting a feeling that... I think I got his smell."

One at a time, the other sisters followed suit, and began sniffing the scent of this supposed alpha werewolf. "Wait, I smell something too. Hmmm, smells yummy."

"Yeah, it does smell like that." Luna sniffed. "I think there is some kind of meat around here somewhere, dudes."

"Guys, come on, let's focus." Lincoln said. "We're on a very important mission here. Last thing I want is for it to become dark and the moons comes out and... you know what will come next. There could be campers here and I don't want any witnesses to find out about the... secret."

"Don't worry," said Lynn boastfully. "We'll find the alpha faster than you can say: Usain Bolt."

"Yeah, i hope so." said Lincoln

"We can just find the alpha werewolf and ask some questions to him."

"Even if he is a human, he might try to eat us." said Luan. "I don't think we might get anywhere by just talking to him."

"We have to try." said Lola. "Besides, we have uncle Taylor's shotgun with us just in case."

"come one guys, let's just get moving." Lincoln said

Just like that, all the sisters began running to whatever their nose was leading them to, and hopefully, it will lead them to some sort of clue. Poor Lincoln was lagging behind a little bit because the wolves inside his sister's inner beings made them move faster while running than ever before. Still, he had to find the alpha werewolf to find a cure for the lycanthropy.

At last, he caught up with his sisters who were eating what appeared to big, and huge, bull moose with big antlers. All of the girls were eating really big bites from the large, dead mammal, and the air kinda reeked with the smell of rotting flesh and rotting meat around the moose, but Lincoln sighed and looked irritated at what his sisters had found. "I hope you guys don't get heartworms or tapeworms from eating all of that." he muttered to himself with his arms crossed

"What was that?" Luna asked

"Nothing! Nothing! Just thinking of what would be a good place to look for the alpha. That's all."

"Well, we'll find him." said Lori. "Hmm, that tastes so good." then she continued munching on the meat some more. After they were all done, only some pieces of skin remained, and mostly bones were seen from the carcass. Now it was up to vultures or crows, or ravens to eat the rest of the decomposing body. When it was done, they all continued searching for the beast. It was taking a little longer than I thought, and it was looking quite hopeless for the kids to look for him.

Suddenly, Lincoln suddenly fell down a patch of leaves and and branches which covered what seem to be a deep hole in the ground. He yelped and the sisters noticed him fall down the underground slide. "LINCOLN!" they all screamed at the top of their lungs. They looked down at the hole, and heard the screaming of their only brother as he was still falling down the underground dirt slide.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was still sliding down, and he thought was going to the center of the Earth at first since the underground tunnel seemed a little long. at last, he crashed down onto what seemed to be a pile of green grass. Grass in a cavern like this? "Where- Where am I?" Lincoln said to himself

Suddenly, he felt something drop on him, making him collapse on his belly. It was almost like he had been run over by a car or a truck, but not as forceful. it turned out to be all his sisters on top of him, trying to see if he was alright after the fall. "Lincoln?" said the sisters simultaneously.

"I'm down here." Lincoln said in an annoyed voice.

"oops! Sorry Lincoln." Luna said as she and the other sisters helped him back on his feet.

Everyone was absolutely astounded by this underground place the grass was growing green and there were glowing green trees and some blue, gigantic mushrooms that would shine like beacons or a radio tower. This place looked somewhat spectacular and beautiful in every possible way.

The siblings do not know how this place was even created or what it stood for. Suddenly, a deer with glowing, green stripes and flashing green antlers appeared, strolling out the fields. "Wow." Lincoln remarked.

"You said it, Lincoln." said Lucy.

"What is this place?" said Luna.

"I have no idea." Lori said. "How are we literally going to get out of here?"

"I... don't know." said Lisa. They all began walking around the underground field and looked for a way out of this place. "Hello?" Lincoln said. "Anyone here?"

There was no answer, but the sound of the echo wailing back past his call. "Anyone?" Leni said

Still no answer. Suddenly, a bunch of cloaked people came up to the group, making them a little scare. These people did look intimidating and a little scary, and when they unveiled their hoods, it revealed to be rather normal people with normal features on their bodies.

"Ah. It is only you children again." said a male voice from behind the darkness. A tall, muscular man with black hair appeared and he had a clean-shaven face. He was bare naked, except for a loin cloth covering around his waist. "I had a feeling you would show up here again one of these days."

"Who are you people?" Lincoln asked

"We are the Pack." said the leader. "We recognize you, child. I am the leader of this group of Rogue humans that are away from civilized societies."

"Wait, you're the alpha?" Luna recognized.

"You all need not fear me." said the man. "I was only following my instincts, as for the rest of my people living here in the Rainbow Vale. I do not have any intention of eating you children at all. Besides, I recognize that almost all of you have the curse we have."

"And we welcome you all into this little world of ours." said a female lady with beautiful black hair.

"Look, we want to be cured of our werewolf selves." said Lynn

"Well, we all did too, but there is no cure." said the man.

"From the top, who are you?" Lincoln asked

"I am Jacob Paton. I have been in this werewolf family for years as long as I can remember. You see, I have been alive for at least three-hundred years. My werewolf form is what keeps me alive for so long."

"Well, Jacob, we want to talk," said Lisa, "why did you and your savage people attack us and turn us into lycanthropes?"

"You gave us no choice, little one." Jacob replied. "We were only defending ourselves, and our ravenous hunger got the better of us, especially since it was a full moon."

"Well, we want to be cured."

"As do we." said another male werewolf in his human form. "But what more can we do? There is no known cure."

"Well, my sister Lisa does." Lincoln remarked. "We can help with that. And, what kind of place is this?"

The leader smiled and replied: "I can certainly tell you everything you need to know. Come. Let me show you around our humble home." They all followed the alpha around the area and it was getting more beautiful, and there was an even bigger part of this ginormous cave with everyone in grass and leaf clothing and being as happy as can be. It was almost like paradise.

**Loner by Black Sabbath Plays**


	20. Safehaven for Werewolves

This cave looked really amazing and the kids wished they could stay in it a little longer hurt they had to he back before the sun goes down, and someone could witness all of Lincoln's sisters as werewolves by night.

Worst of all, Jango could show up at the national park and might pick up a clue to uncover the secret faster.

And the last thing Lincoln and his ten sisters wanted was to be hunted down by this ruthless bounty hunter and possibly turned into trophies or throw rugs for the defor of his own house. So the talk between them and Jacob Paton, the alpha of the pack, had to be quick.

"Look, I am being as sincere as a feral canid begging for his dear life when I say: i can cure you all of your lycanthropy." Lisa said to the werewolves. It appears that they were in a glowing chamber of Rainbow roots glowing on the ceiling and the throne was carved out of silver as if it was for a king to sit upon.

Jacob was still calm and level-headed about this, and he ultimately said: "I want to have proof of this cure before I believe it."

"Well... it's still not ready yet." Lincoln looked a little nervous. "It just needs a little more time."

"But it won't be for much longer, dude." Luna added. "Lisa is a genius and she will have the fire for everything."

"And all it would take is one drop of it to cure you all."

Jacob got up from the throne and said: "you children have food hearts. I can sense it in all of you."

"Yeah, but there is someone trying to hunt my own sisters down as if they were demons that escaped from the underworld." Lincoln said. "We wish we can stay longer, but we all need to get Bck home before nightfall and my sisters become werewolves again."

"Can you at least show us the exit please?" Leni asked.

"Very well. Come with me." The siblings all followed the alpha werewolf uphill, and there was a passageway with light shining through it, as if it was an entrance to heaven. The only problem was that: there was a gigantic boulder in the way, and it looked a little impossible to move for a group of people to move.

The kids all groaned and facepalmed themselves as if it was a dead end for them all. "Man, there's a boulder in the way." Luna complained.

"Not to worry, thanks to the wolf inside of me, my strength and stamina have greatly enhanced." Jacob walked up to the boulder and clasped his hands together as if he was going to lift something not very heavy at all.

He clasped his hands sideways to the right side of the boulder and pushed it while grunting. Normally, it would he really impossible for one man to just move a large, round boulder like this one (unless he was pushing it down a knoll or a mountain), but Paton seemed to be moving it without ease, or any problem at all.

The light shun brighter and brother until it revealed the kids outside, where birds were chirping and the sky was showing. "Wow." The sisters looked impressed by how Jacob pushed the boulder aside as if it was just one annoying obstacle.

"Do not worry if humans see us." Jacob said.

"This is our home, and we know it all too well." said the beautiful female werewolf from before. "We can easily manipulate any wanderers or hikers with this disguise."

"And if you have the cure, please help us as well." Jacob begged: "we wish to be our normal selves again. I miss the feeling of being normal without the thrill of the hunt coursing through my veins."

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind." said Lola. "Well... do you know a cure that can help us?"

"Unfortunately, no." Jacob remarked. "Although I do have these great emotions of how amazing being free from human conflict can be. No wars, no taxes, no fighting amongst ourselves."

"You mean you want to stay werewolves?" Lucy asked

"Well, we all have those thoughts too." said the beautiful female werewolf. "But, we mostly have thoughts of being normal human beings again."

"Think about it," said Lincoln. "Just think about if you want to still be werewolves or not."

"Of course, Lincoln. We will definitely think on that detail." said Jacob. "Now go, and do meet us all again if you have the cure for the wolves inside of us all." The kids nodded their heads to him one time, and made it back outside before the alpha werewolf put the round boulder back into place, where no one else would find out the hiding place. Hopefully, no other witnesses saw this, and the kids were happy to be out of there. They all needed to get back home before the sun sets tonight.

"Well, that went well." Lori said. "Literally surprised that they didn't maul us into human minced meat."

"Yeah, but they said it was just their urges kicking in." said Leni

**Meanwhile**

Jango the hunter was still looking for clues around the suburbs. While coincidentally walking past the Loud family's backyard, he noticed a few cases of abnormal amounts of brown, black, and blonde hair on the grass as if this household had tons of dogs being giving baths outside the house. "Hmmm... That's... odd." he said. he looked over the fence of the backyard, and looked closer.

Curious, he went to the same house there was before, and knocked on the front door. The parents answered it, and both Rita and Lynn Sr were a little horrified to meet the same hunter they saw a few days ago. "Oh! It's you again." Rita had a nervous smile. "Jango, right?"

"Yep. That's me."

"What can we do you for?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Well, I see there is a lot of fur in the backyard. Do you have any dogs."

Both the parents' hearts began pounding like a pair of drums, and they nodded a yes to him. "Of course." said the father, "we have about eleven big, hairy dogs. They shed their fur very often."

"Yeah, they are very big and very furry." the mother added.

"Oh... that's nice. Five dogs, you think you know a guy. Why do you have so much?"

"Because we just love dogs so much like they are our own children." Rita replied.

"Yeah, pets can be like your children if you bond with them long enough." Lynn Sr was starting to sweat now.

"Heh. Story of my life. I had a dog that I grew to love as my own son. But, alas, that was ten years ago, and times changed. Anyway, just keep your pets inside and your kids in case any of the vermin werewolves come by tonight."

"Of course." said the parents before slamming the door on his face.


	21. The Secret Comes Out

The cure was almost complete, and Lisa was excited to be nearly done with what could be: her greatest creation yet. the serum just needed a few more minutes to complete. Deep down, she never thought that she would be able to cure a large horde of people that have turned into werewolves for... god knows how long that group of people all turned into werewolves. They could have been turned recently, or probably even for hundreds of years since the wolves inside them and the sisters slow down aging process, thus making them live longer lives than an ordinary human being would live up to. Still, Lincoln wants all of his sisters to be back to their normal selves and not crave meat excessively anymore, and the cure was almost done so that the sisters wouldn't have to endure being werewolves any longer.

Meanwhile, out of the suburbs and into the downtown part of Royal Woods, Jango still had no big clues on who the mysterious werewolves were. He had no luck, and he couldn't help but wonder how people like Lynn Sr and Rita have all those dogs in one house with a bunch of kids up to ten. He was glad he didn't have any kids, otherwise he wouldn't be able to do whatever he wanted to do in his life.

"Gah, how come I am not making any progress?" Jango thought to himself. "If there is about a bunch of werewolves running amok in this town, how come I can't find any progress at all?" he was sitting in a small pub on a barstool and thinking to himself better ways to catch and kill werewolves from running around the city at night. He knew well that the werewolves are only like that at night, and are human (mostly human) by daylight. "Sir, May I have a bloody Mary on the house?"

"You got it, sir." said the bartender before bringing the bounty hunter the beverage he requested. After taking a sip, the tender then added: "anything else you would like?"

"Nah. That's pretty much it." While drinking and thinking, something came into Jango's head. The family that he met before had eleven kids and eleven dogs in the household. Another thing that struck him like lightning was that: the fur was in a few different colors when he looked at the backyard.

Thinking deeper, he had his eyes widened as he looked at the reflection on the counter her was sitting at. Ten girls, ten dogs, something was coming to him.

A wicked, wicked smile came to his face and he finished up his Bloody Mary before giving the tender the money for what he wanted. Exiting the pub, he got on his motorcycle and rode off down the road. "Of course!" he said to himself. "How can I have been so stupid this whole time?"

Indeed, it seems that he figured out the werewolf culprits, and he was on a new hunt. If his predictions were true, then there would be a new, big problem for Lincoln.

Laughing to himself, he then shouted: "I am going to get me some werewolves to hunt tonight!"

Back in Lincoln's own home, Lisa was now done with the cure and she kissed the glass vital that contained the greenish-yellow liquid that made up the antidote. Boy, she could hardly wait to test the antidote on herself and the other sisters.

"Success!" she shouted in triumph. "Now it is time to use this to it's full potential!" she kissed the bottle again. Heading downstairs, Lincoln checked on the progress she he smile to see what appeared to he the antidote for the wolf, just as happy as Lisa was. He could not wait for everything to go back to normal and to the way it used to be for him in his life.

"Is it ready?"

"Affirmative, Lincoln." Lisa smiled. "Call in the other siblings. The cure is ready."

"You got it, Lisa." Lincoln said boldly. He then got the other siblings downstairs and the other sisters were happy to here of the good news. Lincoln had the bottle now and he was about to hand it to the sisters when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Gah! Who is that?" Lola complained.

"Hide the bottle." Luna whispered. Lincoln gave it to Leni and she put it in her small bag for safekeeping.

Lincoln went to answer the door and it revealed, much to his and sister's horror, to be Jango himself who had a smile on his face. "Oh! It's you." Lincoln pretended not to be scared. "What are you doing here, Jango?"

"Well, I was just in town when I stumbled across this." Jango then pulled out what appeared to be a small handful of silver jewelry. The sisters all gasped in horror since silver is a werewolf's weakness, but they pretended not to be scared at the man."isn't this nice? I came across this at a pawn shop and I thought I should share it with you guys."

"Well, that's nice." Lori said, "but... we literally have a science fair project to work on and it is due tomorrow."

"I understand, but don't you girls want a a little touch of this jewelry? They are shiny."

"We're sure, man." Luna added.

Despite the protests, Jango didn't listen and walked over towards the girls with the silver things in his hand. He tried moving the silver towards Lucy first, and it made her jump back like a scared cat. Then he did the same with Leni, Luna, Lola, and Lana afterwards, all of them looking scared and frightened.

"Come on, kids." Jango said. "Juet for grin sake. Just try and touch this silver."

"It's... not that we don't like silver." said Luan.

"Yeah, we... just picked up our dogs' poop and we don't want to get them dirty." Lincoln added.

"Oh! You kids can drop the act now." Jango said. "I am not buying this charade anymore. I know all about your secret, and don't even think about lying to me, because I already figured it out."

The kids tried lying again, but to no avail, and the jig was up. "How did you even find out?" Asked Lori

"It's not like a big family like this to own ten dogs. That is just ridiculous. Unless you are a millionaire or a professional dog car specialist."

"Look, Jango," said Lincoln. "We're going to cure ourselves right now."

"Cure? It doesn't matter if there is a cure for lycanthropy. What does matter is that: you girls are all werewolves and unclean for this world. For that, you girls will all die."

The kids gasped and their hearts were beating like drums. The jig really is up and there was no use hiding it now. "Wait!" Lincoln said. "We have the cure, just let us go."

"I can't do that!" Jango barked. "I have to make the earth clean from any monster vermin and I am doing you all a favor."

"Suddenly, the parents came in and stood front of the monster hunter, by Lincoln's side. 'There us no way we are letting you kill our babies!" Rita barked.

"If you want to do that, you will have to get through us!" Lynn Sr added.

Jango then lowered his gun and said: "get out of my way. I got werewolves to kill!"

"No!" The three people in front of them barked at him.

"I am doing you three a favor! cleansing your family from the werewolf vermin!"

"Werewolf vermin?" Lincoln said. "They are my sisters. You wouldn't understand how family works. You can kill my sisters over my dead body!"

"Well, in that case," said the biunth hunter before slapping Rita hard across the face, and punching Lynn Sr in the gut, making them both double over in pain. Lynn gave Lincoln one of her metal baseball bats and the boy used it to whack Jango hard in the head, making him stunned.

"Nice hit, bro!" Lynn commended him.

"This is bad." Lana said. "Very very bad."

"What are we going to do?" asked Lucy

"Well... he's on to our secret." said Luna. "This dude means business!"

Lincoln usually thinks of a good plan or a good scheme, and he was pacing to and fro. He needed to think fast and it was only a matter of time before he wakes up from being unconsciousness. Sure, he hit Jango hard, but his strength was nowhere near as strong as Lynn Jr was, otherwise, the blow would have killed him. Suddenly, the parents came back up from being hit and they looked at their children. "Kids, are you okay?" Rita asked

"Yeah, Lincoln managed to knock out Jango." Leni said.

"Well, we'll tie him up and make sure he doesn't lay a finger on you kids." said Lynn Sr. "Go cure the other werewolves."

"What about you guys?" Lincoln said.

"Don't worry about us, honey." said Rita. "We'll be fine. Just go! GO!"

The kids hopped in Vanzilla and drove off into the forest as fast as they could cure the other werewolves living in the national forest they were camping in earlier. The only downside was that it was almost getting dark and the sun was going down, so Lori had to disobey the speed limit so that they could get there on time before she and the other sisters would transform again. Hopefully, there were no cops around to pull her over and possibly arrest her for speeding.

It took about ten minutes at this speed before they made it to the exact, same forest where they found Jacob and his pack before. It was just at this moment when the sun fully came down, and the sisters all transformed into their werewolf selves once again. "Come on, we need to find Jacob and his pack." Lincoln said

"Right!" the other sisters said in unison.

"Here, hop on my back, Linc." said Luna.

The boy did just that and was on top of the rocker girl, as if it was like a pony ride. Lincoln then felt himself being in a great speed, almost like he was riding a roller coaster. A really hairy roller coaster. The sisters then used their keen sense of smell to look for the trap they fell into before that led to the beautiful underground sanctuary. Going down the slide, they found the beautiful, underground cavern, but as they were looking for Jacob, he and his followers were nowhere to be found.

"Ah! Of course." said Lola. "They must be hunting right now."

"Let's go back outside then." Lana added

the kids found the rock that blocked the way between the outside world and the cavern. crickets were chirping and the kids were running out of time before Jango tries to come here and kill the sisters. Suddenly, the sound of thumping was heard, as if there was an earthquake erupting in Michigan. There was a large group of wolves coming towards the kids and it revealed to Jacob and his werewolf "family". Jacob's werewolf form was exactly like when Lincoln first saw him on that camping trip before; large, big, intimidating, and walking on two legs as before. "Jacob?" Lincoln said

"Yes. It is I, Lincoln Loud. Do not be afraid. I have no intention of eating you. I take it you brought the antidote for us all?"

"Yes." said Lucy. "We do. As soon as we all drink this stuff, we will all be back to normal." she sighed and looked town to her right. "Although it was fun while it lasted."

"Lucy!" the kids said.

"Right. Sorry."

Just when Lincoln was about to give the bottle to Jacob, there was a sound of muffled yelling and angry screaming, and there was a small light far in the distance. Lincoln recognized the yelling and the sound was getting louder and louder every few seconds. "Oh no." said Lincoln. "I've seen that in a couple of monster movies. It's an angry mob!"

The sisters and the other werewolves ran for cover and hid behind the trees and the bushes so that the mob wouldn't be able to see them. "Werewolves! Come out and play!" said Jango through a megaphone.

"Come out you brutes!" said a man in the mob.

"You will terrorize us no longer!" a woman in the mob added. Peeping over the bushes, the kids saw that the mob consisted of fifty people and Jango in front of them. Some of them were carrying rifles, shotgun, and handguns with them while most were carrying sticks, pitchforks, torches, machetes, swords, pitchforks, and one of them even had a chainsaw in his hands.

As for Jango, he had his assault rifle and two handguns on his side. He was more than ready to kill some werewolf and have werewolf blood on his hands. "This is bad." said Luna. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll... we can hold them off." said Lynn.

Suddenly, Lincoln had an idea, and he popped out of the bushes. He looked brave and walked towards the angry mob.

"Bro, what are you doing?!" Luna quietly screamed.

"Out of the way, Lincoln." said Jango. "We have werewolves to kill."

"No! I cannot let you hurt them! they didn't chose to be werewolves! If you would just let us be cured, then everything will go back to normal. Just leave us alone, let us go, and they will cure themselves!"

"I told you, kid," Jango rose to a scream, "I can't do that! Once a werewolf, always a werewolf! We have to do this!"

"No!"

"Then... I guess you leave me no choice." Jango looked hesitant, and he raised his assault rifle on Lincoln, as if he was going to gun him down.

The sisters and the other werewolves were shocked to see what kind of monster Jango was: intending to kill a child to get what he wanted. Even the mob looked shocked and reluctant. "Jango, wait." said one of the male mob members. "He's just a kid. He's not a werewolf."

"He is protecting those monsters." Jango reasoned with him.

"But he is a boy. We can't just kill the kid." said another male member of the mob, trying to persuade Jango out of killing him.

"Fine." Jango cocked his gun, and said: "I'll kill him myself. But, I will give you one last chance, Lincoln: I'll give you at least three seconds for you to step out of the way, or I will make a trophy out of you."

"Fat chance, Jango." Lincoln narrowed his eyes at him

Growling, Jango aimed again, and said: "One... two..." he was about to pull the trigger and gun Lincoln down, but suddenly, he heard the sound of a bunch of girls screaming.

"NOOOOOO!" the sisters all screamed before charging at Jango and the angry mob. Jango tried firing on them, but Luna managed to push Jango into a tree, knocking him out and some of the angry mob members were trying to fight their way against them by shooting them, but the sisters were way too fast, and clawed a few of the mob members, including female members. Everyone in the mob looked really scared, and for a good reason.

However, one of the torches flew off from one patron of the mob after being tackled by Leni and Luan, and it landed near a tree, setting it on fire. It would only be a matter of time before the place would become a forest fire.


	22. Parents Taking Action

In the Loud House, Lynn Sr and Rita were unconscious on the floor, and having some bruises and scratches on their skin, and having their clothes slightly torn up from what appeared to be a fight with the deranged Bounty Hunter, Jango while keeping him restrained. Rita was sitting against the fridge and freezer with a small cut on her lip, and Lynn Sr was laying next to the lower cupboards with his face planted on the ground, and a bump on his head, but they didn't look too hurt.

Suddenly, they slowly recovered from being stunned, and they were moaning in slight pain, and their limbs felt sore from the conflict they had with the werewolf hunter. "Ow, my head." Rita said. "I won't be able to hear any loud music for a week."

"My head feels like it was kicked by a cow." Lynn Sr added while wiping some blood from his arm. "wait, the kids!" the father remembered. "We need to help our kids! Who knows what Jango will do to them now? I can't believe we let him get away!"

"We didn't." said the mother. "He just overpowered us, and we were giving him everything we got at him. But yeah, we need to do something."

An idea came in Lynn Sr's head, and he exclaimed: "I got it! Honey, call the girls and Lincoln's friends and have them come help us bring Jango down."

"What? That doesn't sound like a good idea." said Rita. "What if they all turn on the girls?"

"Come on, Sam is Luna's girlfriend, and we've known their friends before."

"Good point."

Indeed, the parents needed to do something fast and needed to prevent Jango and his angry mob of anti-werewolf fanatics from killing the kids, or anyone else that would try and prevent the kids from being executed. This was almost like the Salem Witch Trials in the pioneer American times, but, instead of witches, it was werewolf some people of the public were hunting down for being "unholy" or "ungodly." Instead of fire, there would be anything involved Silver in killing the werewolf kids.

Rita called some of the sisters friends, and Lynn Sr called Lincoln's closest friends to help out with the cause. Everyone the kids knew close and dear to them all agreed and came down to the house immediately. Among them were Clyde, Stella, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Dana, Becky, Carol Pingrey, Chaz, Miguel, Fiona, Margo, Haiku, Lucy's Mortician's club, Harold and Howard McBride, and many, many others that were close friends and acquaintances to the kids. Sam was the first one to speak when she said: "We came here as soon as we could, Mr. and Mrs. Loud. I can't believe that Luna and her siblings are werewolves now."

"Indeed, I am as shocked as Samantha." Harold remarked. "And I am a little surprised that me and Howard's own son kept this from us."

"Sorry dads," Clyde said. "But I wanted to protect my own friend, and my... future wife." he then began thinking about unrealistic dreams and hopes about him being with Lori (getting married, having children together, kissing under the full moon, etc).

"Uhhh, Clyde?" said Stella. "You're... getting a little off-topic here."

"Oh! Sorry." Clyde said. "Where are they?"

"At the forest where we were camping before." Rita said. "We need to get as much weapons as we can and go up there to save the kids from Jango."

"And his angry mob." Lynn Sr added.

"Don't worry, Mr and Mrs L," said Haiku. "There is no way we are going to let those savages kill our own friends. Right guys?"

"Yeah, Let's show those hateful prudes what we paranormal lovers are capable of." Boris said, pulling out a sharp dagger from behind him."

"Whoa whoa whoa." said Howard. "No need to be extreme here. We don't really want to kill anyone."

"He's right." said Harold. "If we kill in retaliation, then we would just stoop to the angry mob's level. If there is one thing I cannot stand, it is mob mentality."

"Same here." said Sam.

"Yeah, that is true." said Liam. "mob mentality is as crazy as a rabid duck in the middle of December."

"Whatever that means." said Dana, trying to agree with that. "So do we have any weapons with us?"

"Well, Lisa does have some lasers on her." Clyde pointed out. the others looked at him in confusion and their faces were saying "what? Lasers? Why would she need lasers for?" Clyde understood what their faces mean, and he added, "Oh, Lisa likes to plan ahead of time. She says she has them in case of a zombie apocalypse. Either that, or America gets nuked."

"That makes sense." said Rita. "That Lisa is one to think ahead of time. Anyway, just gear up and get ready to help our babies."

"And we need to hit Jango with everything we got. Do any of you have any cars that you can drive with?" Lynn Sr said.

"I got a car." said Sam.

"Me and Becky drove in my car together." Dana added. "We can have Lincoln's friends sit with us and drive to the forest."

"And Carol has her own." Becky added.

"Turns out, most of the teens and a few adult friends had their own vehicle, and Chunk, Luna's roadie had his tour van to help just in case.

"Oy," said Chunk. "I can carry the rest of the blokes who don't have their own wheels."

"That is a good idea," said Lynn Sr. "Now gear up and be prepared to fight Jango and his angry mob."

"Right!" the group in front of the parents said.

"Let's go help our friends." Clyde sounded serious." Everyone did just that, and went to Lisa's room to stock up on weapons and some medical equipment in case they get either hurt or maimed by Jango and his posse of ant-werewolf followers. As soon as everyone was ready, they drove up to the national forest and didn't even bother if they were disobeying the speed limit. They had to save the kids at all costs, because some things are more important than standard rules, and this was one of those things.


	23. Final Battle

The fire was growing and growing in the national forest. Most of the angry mob who was attrr the werewolves were gone and it was only a few people still with Jango in trying to kill the Loud sisters and Lincoln. "We won't let you hurt our brother!" Luna shouted. She clawed at one of Jango's followers, and she won.

However, she felt another follower grab her from behind. "I got her!" He exclaimed.

"Hold her still, Steve!" said another mob member. Yes had a silver knife in his hand, and Luna used her strength to throw the man from behind off of her and slam him on the third member of Jango's mob, knocking them both out.

The sounds of gunshots were heard and it was Jango with his assault rifle. He was trying to shoot Leni and Lori, who were running and dodging every bullet that was trying to hit them.

Before the bounty hunter knew it, he felt something heavy hit him from behind, and it was Lincoln, who hit him with one of the baseball bats that the one of the angry mob members left behind before running away in cowardice. Lincoln meant business this time, and he was clobbering him with the metal bat in the head and body, but Jango was fast and grabbed the baseball bats with his two hands, taking it out of Lincoln's hands.

"You are really starting to annoy me, kid!" He exclaimed. Then he punched him in the gut and Lincoln dodged the third blow, suddenly getting a hold of his assault rifle.

"That makes one of us." Lincoln snarled. "Give me one good reason why I should gun you down!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy." said Jango, looking scared at someone using his own gun against him. "You wouldn't dare! It doesn't have to be this way!"

"You brought this on yourself!" Lincoln exclaimed, cocking the machine gun, holding the werewolf hunter at gunpoint. "These are my sisters you're trying to kill. What have they ever done to you?!"

"Werewolves are nothing but pure evil, kid." Jango replied. "Think about it, they can turn on you and eat you alive. I am doing you a favor!"

"No! They would never do that! They've already been werewolves for a few weeks now, and they haven't done anything wrong."

"Kid, come on, let me go." Jango begged. "You have no idea how to use that thing!"

"Only one way to find out." Lincoln was about to gun him down into oblivion after everything that the wicked man has done. This man was too dangerous to be left alive, especially since he was about to gun Lincoln down with his own gun to get what he wanted. "You should have left us alone!"

Lynn noticed this after clawing one of Jango's henchmen. "Do it Lincoln! Kill him!" she cheered on.

The boy was a little conflicted whether he should kill him or not. "Bro! Wait! Come on, he's not worth it!" Luna countered.

"You should listen to her." Jango begged.

Still conflicted, Lincoln ultimately decided to spare his life. Not because he deserved to live, but he realized that; if he killed him like this, he would stoop to his level. Just as soon as he lowered the gun, Jango smiled evilly and pulled out his two revolvers, intending to shoot Lincoln down with them.

Jacob caught sight of this and charge, running over the bounty hunter and smashing his guns to pieces. "How dare you hurt a pup after he had lowered his guard!" He then picked him up with beefy left hand, gripped by the neck, intending to either break it, or strangle him to death with his immense strength. "That is despicable and beyond detestable!" Jacob threw him into a tree very hard. So hard in fact, that it broke the tree down as if a wrecking ball had hit it.

"Wow. You saved me." Lincoln said. The sound of thunder clapping was heard in the sky, and Jacob looked back at the boy.

"Are you alright, Lincoln?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Lincoln smiled gratefully.

Despite how hard the blow was, Jango wasn't dead. He was only unconcious from the impact. A couple more drops of blood were dripping from his wounds.

"Come here, you!" Said a female mob member while fighting Luna. Luna managed to punch her in the face a few times and threw her into a rose bush. She noticed Lincoln trying to fight off some of the remaining members of the hunter's posse with a sword, and he was having difficulty keeping them at bay.

"Uh-oh. I need to help him out." She did just that and rushed over to him on all fours. "Linc? Need my help?"

"That would be nice, Luna. But don't kill anyone."

"I'll try, dude. Easier said than done." They did just that and began fighting their way through the remaining angry mob members, without trying to kill them. "You know, this us kinda fun. Fighting side-by-side, against these anti-werewolf fans,"

"I agree with you on that, Luna." Lincoln admitted. "But we still gotta get you guys back to normal."

"I know that."

Suddenly, a couple of cars came by and it was the parents, Sam, Haiku, Clyde, his parents, and every one of the people Lincoln and his sisters loved and care about. "Guys! We're here to help you!" Clyde called out to the group that was fighting the angry mob.

It suddenly became an all-out battle as if everyone was in the middle of a warzone. After a long ten minutes, the angry mob became very scared, noticing that they were outnumbered, thirty people to one to be exact, and the rest of the mob gave up, running away in cowardice.

It was very wise of them to run for being outnumbered, and they might have gotten mauled by the werewolf group if they had just continued on with their dogma or fanaticism. Now it just left to Jango, who was still unconscious.

At first, it looked like the battle had won for Lincoln and everyone he cared about. However, it was just then Jango had woken up, growling and feeling a little more angry than ever. His anger was towards Lincoln, and he found his assault rifle to look for him and finish the job. He found Lincoln reunited with his parents and the sounds of gunshots were heard.

Every one of the heroes ducked and hit the floor, then the hunter threw a flashbang in front of everyone, intending to blind them all. While it did blind everyone, Lincoln was the first one to gain his sight back, and he heard Jacob said: "What was that?"

"I think that was a stun grenade." said Lynn.

The sounds of more gunshots were heard, and Lincoln realized that Jango was looking for him personally for meddling in his affairs. He immediately ran into the woods, and came after him in hot pursuit. Suddenly, he tripped over a root, and Lincoln tried getting back up, but Jango had him pinned down by holding him at gun point. "You know, Lincoln, you have been a thorn on my side for a while now," he was about to shoot him, "But I am about to put an end to that, right now." he was about to pull the trigger, but he was tackled by Jacob in the flames, and some other werewolves were with their leader.

"You are a horrible human being!" Jacob said. "Obviously too dangerous to be kept alive!"

Lincoln thought about, and Jacob was right, the hunter was too dangerous to be kept alive after all that he was doing. "Jacob..." he said, "he's all yours."

"What?" Jango exclaimed. "No. No! Lincoln help me! Don't let them eat me! Help me and I'll let you guys go!"

"You'll just come after us again." Lincoln said. All that was heard was the sound of him screaming in agony as the werewolves began mauling him.

"No! Lincoln! No! Darn you! HELP MEEEE! AUUUURRRRRGGGGGGGGHHH!"

Lincoln paid no heed to his screaming and just left him to be the beasts next meal, a proper retribution for an evil hunter like Jango. it was just then that it started to ran and more lightning was seen. It was a rather heavy rainfall like a monsoon, and it was more than enough to put out the fires that were spreading across the forest. Lincoln reunited with everyone, and he hugged his family.

"Bro, we're so glad you're okay!" Luna said

"Where's Jango?" asked Leni

"Jacob and his friends ate him." Lincoln said

"Well serves that chump right!" said Luan.

"Now that the mess is over, I think it is time for the final curtain call." Lisa said. "Cure us, and the other werewolves, and everything will be back to normal again. Everyone agreed and Jacob came back with his followers.

"Jango is taken care of, my friends."

Clyde, and the other people looked a little scared seeing Jacob, but Lori reassured them by saying: "it's oaky everyone, he is a good guy."

"Yes. I no longer wish to be a werewolf, as do all my friends behind me. We are all ready to be pure once again." Everyone cheered and all greeted the leader of the wolf pack one at a time. For Jango, there was nothing left of him, but his bones, which the maggots and insects will take care of later on. A rightful retribution for a horrible, evil man.


	24. More Backstory of Jacob

All of the fire in the national forest was put from the pouring rain, and the flames will no longer plague the entire forest again. Jango was killed and he would not try and hurt any one ever again, for Jacob and his followers gave him a taste of his own medicine. Of course, it was not really over just yet. No. Now Jacob and his followers were going to be cured from their lycanthropy, along with Lincoln's own sisters.

In the Loud house, it was about nine o'clock at night, just an hour after Jango was mauled to death. It was a meat and pizza party as a celebration that dedicated to what Lincoln and his, sisters,, parents, and friends had done.

It was about fifteen pizza's from Gus's Games N' Grub, and they were half-off, thanks to the accomplishment the heroes have done. Lincoln was feeling proud of himself thst he had stopped Jango from killing his sisters and the other werewolves who will soon be cured. He had some pieces of pizza with his sisters and the werewolves began eating many kinds of meat: lamb leg, mutton, pig meat, beef, ribs, duck meat, bacon, chicken, even horse meat.

All of the werewolves were eating in a savage way, and of course: the sisters all got their share of the meat, eating them like true beasts. The boy and his parents didn't really mind since they will be cured as soon as the party was over.

It will be hard to say when it will actually be over, because everyone was having too much fun in the Loud house. Lincoln, feeling curious, decided to check on Jacob since he was sitting out in the backyard for a little while now, gazing at the moon. "Hey, are you feeling alright, Jacob?" he asked him.

"Of course, Lincoln." Jacob replied: "I have never felt better. This party is very intriguing to me. I have never seen one like this before."

"You don't know what a party is?" Lincoln asked him.

"Oh, I do, young cub. I have just been away from humanity and have been in isolation for so long, I haven't made track of how time flies. Not to mention I had been around for a few hundred years because of my wolf blood."

"So, what was your life like before you became a werewolf?"

Jacob was silent for a moment, but he answered to Lincoln: "well, I was a young man all those years ago, and I lived in Montreal, Quebec. Canada is a wonderful place to visit and go in vacation in. My father was a lumberjack from Lyon France, and my mother was a herbalist from Versailles. They came to America ten years before I came into this world.

When they had me, it was a miracle to them both, and they couldn't be any more happy and overfill with joy. We were getting settled in the colony of Quebec, and our lives were as happy as can be. Government back then was very different than now. France still had kings and queens ruling over the countries, and and we all wanted a better life. At a young age, probably around thirteen years old: my father taught me how to hunt for food to survive with a musket and try to he one with nature."

"Nice. Sounds cool." Lincoln admitted.

"Rest assured: I was nothing like Jango and his hunting methods. He hunted for sport, which I did not do while hunting."

"Oh, I know that, Jacob. Continue."

"At twenty, I moved out of my parents' cabin, and I found a beautiful girl named Solene, and we became married. One day, something awful happened." he bowed his head in sadness, and he added: "while hunting for some deer, elk, and moose, there was a large pack of wild wolves stalked us in the woods near Quebec city. Thirty of them looking hungry and trying to survive. You have to understand, Lincoln, it is survival of the fittest in the wild, eat or be eaten."

"I know that." Lincoln said. "I've seen a lot of those African documentaries like in Tanzania where lions hunt for food to stay alive."

"Right. Wolves may not be as powerful as lions, but they have the same reason why they hunt: to survive. I managed to kill a large number of those wolves with my musket, and my saber sword. But one of them got Solene, and she was badly injured. After that, I felt a bite on my hand. The worst bite you could ever imagine. You probably don't know what it is like to get bitten in the hand by a wolf, Lincoln. It hurts like the fires in the underworld."

"Did you save her?"

"No." Jacob admitted. "I lost my own wives to those wolves. The doctors tried to save her, but it was too late. You cannot save everyone. Later in the following night, I suddenly transformed into what you see now. I felt the bloodlust inside of me. The thrill of the hunt, and when the townsfolk saw me in this form, they panicked, thinking I was a very demon that Satan had conjured from his domain. An angry mob formed against me, and i ran for my dear life, not wanting to hurt them."

"Wow." Lincoln admitted. "How did you come here?"

"After I was ran out of my own home, I found myself here, in Royal Woods, and that was where I found the cave you and your sisters found. I was... feeling a little lonely over my years as a werewolf, so I decided to start my own pack, and... you know."

"Bite other people and make them werewolves out of revenge?"

"Yes, but not out of revenge. Like I have mentioned, some instincts are too strong to control at times, Lincoln." Jacob admitted. For years I have secluded myself from society as an outcast, and I didn't think I would ever show my face around society ever again, nor my own pack. Of course, there was no more worries, problems, or troubles while living in that wonderful, peaceful vale cave."

"Well, there are other ways to make the world a better place."

"I know that, little one."


	25. Wolf abd Pup's Happy Ending

At last, the party was over and the process was complete for Lisa's machine to turn her, the other sidters, Jacob, and bis werewolf pack to be back to normal. With this special potion, then with just one drop, it will turn them all back into their selves and let go of the wolves living inside of them all. For the first one to be turned back from his lycanthropy was Jacob himself. The alpha male himself decided that he wanted to be normal and be free of the lycanthropy that he received hundreds of years ago. Granted, he did enjoy being a werewolf when he first got those powers, but he felt like the time has long passed, and he wanted to enjoy what regular humans would normally do in their spare time.

Every one of the werewolves, and the sisters were in a neat, single-file line in front of the bottle containing the elixir for returning everyone of them to normal. Jacob stepped up two times in front of the bottle, and he drink just one sip before setting the bottle down. After a few seconds after drinking it, he felt something odd and conflicting in his brain.

It hurt at first, something like a needle or a gigantic knife being pierced into his brain. After a few more seconds, the pain stopped, and he slowly transformed back into his normal, human self, and the uncomfortable feeling in his brain stopped immediately. A spectral, white wolf appeared from on top of him and howled into the ceiling of the living room before disappearing into thin air. Lincoln, who was sitting on the side, watching every werewolf being clenched of the beasts inside of them, realized that it was the wolf spirit that was living inside of Jacob for a long time, and it looked like it was free, or it moved on from this since Jacob drank the cure. Of course, Lincoln couldn't really tell if the spirit of the wolf was happy or sad, or indifferent.

Next up was the rest of his pack, and every one of them drank one small sip of the potion, and they turned back to normal the same way as their now former-leader did. Pain at first, but soothing feeling afterwards. Lincoln saw more spectral white wolves appear from on top of the former werewolves like Jacob, howled and disappeared into thin air as well.

Finally, it was the Loud sisters turn to be turned back to normal, starting with Lori. She felt the pain like the rest of the former werewolves at first, but stopped in a matter of seconds. "Ah! I literally feel strange." she said. "I... don't feel the thrill of the hunt anymore."

Then Leni was next, and she screamed at first, but stopped. The rest of the sisters had their share, and Luna was dead last in taking the potion, leaving it almost empty. she made a squeal but stopped feeling the beast leave her body. Like the rest of the werewolves, Lincoln saw the spirits of the werewolves in their sisters appear as ghosts and disincorporate. Something was a little different about them. These spectral wolves looked a little identical to the sisters in their werewolf forms when they transformed. Of course, they all howled before they disincorporated into thin air, and thus, everything was back to normal. Jacob didn't exactly know what to do know that he is a normal human being after all these years of being a supernatural misfit to society.

Everyone else that was part of this sacred pack felt a little scared since some of them haven't been like this in a long while. Some longer than others, but they were still feeling uncertain on whether society will accept them all back and let them live normal lives.

"Ah." Jacob sighed in relief. "I... I feel like my old self again. I've never felt so alive before." he let out a smile.

"Yeah, but guys... you realize you are... how can I say... in your birthday suits." Lincoln pointed out sheepishly. every former werewolf looked a little uncomfortable and quite embarrassed to have been exposed like this.

"Don't worry, Lisa said that she has some new duds for everyone here." Luna pointed

"Correct you are, Luna." said Lisa, "Leni was more than happy enough to make you former werewolves some clothes so you will not be exposed in your bare bodies.

"But you... might want to look away, Linc." Luna pointed. "We're... you know."

Lincoln realized and almost forgotten that his sisters were in their birthday suits as well, and turned away from them so he wouldn't look at them. The former werewolves went into the dining room and got themselves some clothes from the table.

Lynn Sr and Rita smiled at their son and Rita said: "Lincoln, we're so proud of you, and the sisters for being brave and heroic against Jango. We're really glad that you and the girls are all okay."

"And we're so glad that our girls are no longer werewolves." Lynn Sr said. "How about we l go out for a family dinner at tbe French/Mex buffet?"

the boy smiled before saying: "that sounds great."

"Okay Lincoln," said Lynn.

The former werewolves of the pack all wore nice clothes that made them look like normal people. The sisters wore their usual getup like they would normally wear. Jacob turned to Lincoln and said to him: "Thank you so much for your assistance, Lincoln." he knelt down on his left knee and reached a left hand on Lincoln's right shoulder. "You give us hope, and you saved us from Jango and his posse."

Lincoln felt even more proud of himself and smiled: "you're welcome. But I think you should thank Lisa. She's the one that made the cure after all."

The child prodigy flustered at being given the credit like this. "Oh, I wouldn't take all of the credit." She admitted with her hands behind her back.

"Well, I think you kids deserve all the credit." Lynn Sr said. "You are all heroes. So no one should take a of it at once. Especially you, LJ."

Lynn Jr did want to have all the credit, since she can be kind of an ego maniac, but she decided to listen to her parents and not hog all of the glory that her siblings had accomplished with her. "I got it, pops." She said with a smirk.

Lincoln then asked Jacob, "so what will you do now that you are a full human again?"

Jacob was a little silent and looked quite uncertain of this, but, he ultimately said: "well, Lincoln. J do not know." He looked away slightly, "how can i possibly go back into society after being isolated from it for so long?"

"Well, if you want," said Leni, "we can help you get people skills."

The other former werewolves smiled with hope hearing those words. "That would be helpful." Said the female werewolf from before. "I forgot to tell you my name. I am Marie. I acted as a second-in-command to Jacob if needed. My sincere apologies for not giving you the introduction sooner. You were all in a hurry, after all."

"No worries." said Luna.

Marie then went up to Lincoln and said: "Lincoln, we thank you again for helping us. We are all forever in you and your sisters debt." she even bent down and gave hij a tender kiss on the forehead, making him blush.

"Ah, well. Thanks." Said the boy. "But wait, what about the Rainbow Vale? Whay are we going to do with it? You guys still want to keep it a secret, right?'

"Of course, mon ami." Jacob remembered. "But, perhaps we can do something for that."

"Maybe we can turn the place into a place to remember by. Something so sacred and wonderful to protect from the wrong people," said a male former werewolf named Mortimer.

"Yes," Jacob was thinking again. "After all the time me and my... former pack had done over the times we had hunted and bite innocent people, we want to turn over a new leaf."

"New leaf?" asked Luna

"Oui. It is our fault that you children were put in grave danger, and we are all sorry for everything we have done. Perhaps what we have done is beyond forgiveness. Perhaps this could be a chance of redemption."

"We're not mad at you." Said Luan. "Honestly, the adventure we had was a little fun."

"Yeah, I mean, the fighting, the guns, the action." Lana admitted.

"It was kinda fun." Luna added. "So yeah, we're not mad at you dudes and dudettes."

Jacob and the other people smiled gratefully at how these children forgive them after everything that has happened to them all. Lincoln even said: "my sisters are right. You guys did make this exciting, and no one died of course."

"Good." Jacob said. "For now, perhaps we can try and take part in society once again. If we all need your help in adjusting, we'll let you all know." everyone that used to be a werewolf bid their farewell to Lincoln and his family, thanked them for everything they have done, and went outside to try and begin and or resume their normal lives as normal human beings. Marie was second last, and Jacob was left in the house. "Merci beaucoup for your help and everything you have accomplished. I guess... I guess this is a new journey for me to endure now that I am a normal human being again. Farewell, my friends."

The kids and parents said goodbye to him for now, and the former werewolf leader began his normal life that he had not felt in a few hundred years. "Well, all's well that ends well." said Lincoln, feeling quite satisfied with himself after he and his sisters have been through. "I'm so glad that everything is back to the way it should be."

He felt his left shoulder being gently touched by Luna's right hand, who smiled at him as he looked back to her. "And we're glad you're safe, Lincoln. We're all glad that's over."

"Like Luan said, it was a little fun." Lola admitted.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lucy said. "Granted, I loved being a werewolf, but... i guess it was fun while it lasted.

"Well, now what should we do?" Lincoln asked.

"Now? Now everyone get to bed." Lynn Sr said. "It's the middle of the night and we all need a goodnight sleep."

The kids all agreed and went to bed.

**The Next Morning**

Lincoln awoken from his slumber an hour later than he would normal wake up, and he wondered if the werewolf thing was a dream or not. He opened the door and brushed his teeth in the bathroom before taking a shower. "Man what weeks we had." he said to himself.

He got out of the shower fifteen minutes later and he dried himself off, put on his underwear, and got himself ready for a new day. These weeks with his sisters as lovable werewolves were pretty intense, but not so bad.

Of course, his sisters didn't crave his meat, and didn't have any intention to eat him as werewolves. Besides that, it was rather fun with all the violence and the action, thrills, and fighting. But still, he wss mostly glad this fiasco was finally over. Lincoln pulled out some of his favorite comic books and began reading anything related to Ace Savvy. "Morning, dude." Said Luna coming downstairs to greet him. "Doing okay?"

"Yeah. Doing okay Luna. I know this sounds stupid, but... do you remember when you were a werewolf?"

"Heh. Of course Linc. I remember it like it was this mornin. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if this wereeolf stuff is a dream or real."

"Ah. Well it's as real as Zakk Wylde's bullseye guitars, man." And then a sly smile came on her face. "Although..." she licked her lips and she got on all fours. Lincoln was a little freaked out, and the rocker sister pounced on the couch, as if she wanted to eat him. "I still feel a little... crave for some meat."

She slowly edge closer and Lincoln was getting more scared. "Luna, what are you doing?" He got off the couch and backed himself against the wall while skidding away from his sister. Luna crawled menacingly towards him and it looked like she was about to eat him up.

Suddenly, she pounced on him and began tickling him, making him laugh. "Just kidding!" Luna exclaimed teasingly as she continued tickling her brother.

"Stop! Hahaha! I can't take it!" Lincoln cackled before Luna met him go.

"Sorry Lincoln. I couldn't help myself. No hard feelings, right?"

"No. Of course not." Lincoln said. Both of them sat together while watching TV, and it was a rather happy ending for everyone.

**The End**

**Soundtrack:**

**Bark at the Moon by Ozzy Osbourne**

**Loner by Black Sabbath**

**Sympathy for the Devil by Guns n Roses**

**Of Wolf and Man by Metallica **

**No More Tears by Ozzy Osbourne **

**Iron Head by Rob Zombie.**

**Claire de Lune by Claude Debussy**

**Old Moon Madness by Thin Lizzy**

**Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**


End file.
